The Other Side
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: The conclusion to Sinister Plots. In the previous story, lots of questions were unanswered. How did Luna get to the manga world, and how can she get back? Why does Green hear sirens at night? What exactly is The Other Side? Many more mysteries arose, and now it is up to Luna and her newfound friends to figure them out. Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1- Conversations

Renny: And time for the sequel to _Sinister Plots_, which I totally recommend you read because if you don't, none of this will make any sense.

Red: I think they get it, Renny.

Renny: Course they do. Anyway, who wants first go?

Green: It's never me.

Renny: Complaining?

Green: No.

Renny: Good. Red?

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon!

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Somewhere in Route 16-**

Their Trainers had made a small fire and were currently talking in the dim light. As far as Cyber was concerned, the Second (Green) was having trouble sleeping and Trainer (Luna) was talking to help him ease the pain, even if she didn't know or admit it.

The pokemon that belonged to both Trainers were scattered around, but were close enough to each other so that they could speak without interrupting their Trainers.

Cyber sighed lightly, glancing over at the Second's Ninetales, a beautiful pokemon.

"If we could not take this into consideration, how will we fight with each other?" She was asking.

Mainly pokemon who could use telepathy were able to speak with humans, but only through their minds. However, these pokemon had two choices. Speak to the humans or speak to their fellow pokemon. Most, like the ones in the Second's team, did both.

"But none of us need to know who we are." Machamp said. "At least, not the ones with normal backgrounds."

"I say we tell each other our stories." Trainer's Flygon, Frost, said. "This way we can get to know each other's weaknesses, and be able to protect them."

"Or e-exploit them." Tyler, Trainer's Rhydon, pointed out timidly.

"What do you know about that, runt?" Charmeleon snapped. "Oh wait, Team Rocket used you, didn't they?"

Despite literally being stronger and larger, Tyler shrunk away from the fire type.

"Come now, Charmeleon." Savara, a large Kangaskhan with her baby Mimi, tutted. "No need to point out a traumatising thing such as that."

"Weren't you in Team Rocket for some time?" Cyber asked. His Trainer's curiosity and accent were rubbing off on him, for some reason.

"I was." Savara nodded. Mimi cooed happily as her mother stroked her head gently.

"Little Jolteon, how much do you know exactly?" Ninetales asked. "It seems as though you are too curious for your own good, sometimes."

"The female has rubbed off on him." Pidgeot laughed. "But that might be a good thing."

"How?" Golduck asked.

"Maybe we'll see." The large bird shrugged. "I wouldn't know much, I'm not psychic."

"Unlike you two." Scyther said, pointing his scythes at Ninetales and Golduck. "You can talk to them, right?"

"I believe so." Golduck nodded. "But not in the way you would think."

"Yeah, telepathy and all that." Charmeleon huffed. "When's the girl gonna get a psychic so we can all talk to them?"

"Not like she even needs one." Machamp said. "She seems fine with the ones she has now, minus the Egg of course."

"I bet it's a Togepi." Cyber grinned. "So when it evolves, Frost can have races with it as well as Pidgeot."

"Heh, whenever I evolve, I'll beat the two of you hands down." Charmeleon smirked.

"A little arrogant, are we not?" Ninetales laughed. "As I recall, Frost is incredibly fast. You may be able to be faster than Pidgeot, but Frost will beat you no matter what. If you want a long-range flight, then Pidgeot will beat you. In both attributes, you are average."

"Yeah, yeah, the bird and the dragon are better." Charmeleon sighed. "But can they breathe fire?"

"I could." Frost said. "But Trainer chooses to keep Ice Beam instead. She was worried it would mess up my temperature or something."

"Tch . . ."

"Now, let's not get testy." Machamp smiled. "Were we not talking about our backgrounds?"

"Oh yeah!" Cyber cried. "Can I go first?"

"I won't need to go then." Charmeleon leaned back against a tree.

"Why?" Scyther asked.

"His story's the same as mine. We were raised together." Charmeleon shrugged.

"He's right." Cyber nodded. "The old man did stuff to me, but he was always nice and if it hurt me he wouldn't do it anymore. So I didn't mind. When he gave me to Trainer, I was happy! And Charmeleon was one of the pokemon I played with as well."

"You?" Pidgeot snorted. "Play? I find that hard to believe."

"I can play if want to." Charmeleon muttered.

"I suppose the flying types can go next." Machamp said.

"B-but there's only one." Tyler frowned.

"I mean the flying pokemon." Machamp corrected. "Frost and Pidgeot."

"You go first." Frost offered.

"Thank you." Pidgeot bowed his head slightly, while Charmeleon gagged silently. He was hit by one of Machamp's four arms.

"I lived in the Viridian forest." Pidgeot said. "Nothing that bad happened there, but sometimes I would notice pokemon who were too strong to be there wondering around, like Savara and Mimi over there."

Savara nodded slightly, while her child wiggled into her pouch to sleep. The conversation probably bored her, Cyber imagined.

"Then one day, Master happened to find me, along with the girl." Pidgeot smiled. "I was against being captured at first, but after Rattata talked me into it, I was happy about it."

"Rattata . . ." Scyther murmured. "I sometimes hear Master say his name when he thinks no one is looking or listening."

"That is what grief does." Savara sighed. "Hopefully none of us will die any time soon."

"If I die, I'm going down in style." Charmeleon grinned.

"You won't get a heroic end if I have anything to say about it." Pidgeot huffed. "Now, Frost, if you'd please."

"Of course. I was hatched from a Trainer who wanted a special pokemon. My mother was a Glaceon, and my father was a Flygon." Frost said.

"How does that work?" Cyber asked. "I thought you were meant to be the same species as your mom."

"Well, something went wrong with my birth." Frost smiled lightly. "When I was born, I was born with the move Ice Beam. My old Trainer was afraid, because he had never seen a ground pokemon with an ice move before. He panicked and I was left alone for a few years, before I smuggled myself onto a boat, and came here to Kanto. A few days later, Trainer caught me."

"That's certainly a strange childhood." Ninetales raised her furrow. "Of course, I have nothing to say to that, but still."

"What's your story?" Tyler asked. He looked curious.

"Oh, I was hatched in Hoenn. Somewhere where pokemon and people were buried for the easy rest of the tower." Ninetales said. "I had no Trainer, so I found my way to a large city with the help of a Wingull and Minum. They parted ways with me after I got onto a boat, and I found a Stone of Flame, and evolved. Somehow I found my way to the city just east of here, and asked a red boy to find a Trainer for me."

"And then some." Charmeleon rolled his eyes. "'K. Who's next?"

"May I?" Golduck asked.

"Go ahead, dear." Savara nodded.

"Thank you. I actually did have a Trainer before Master, but he was harsh. When he caught me, he was angry because he did not want a 'useless' pokemon as he put it. A few days later, I saw him beating one of my brethren Psyduck, and I evolved to stop him. I froze him, and well . . . he did not make it."

"You killed a human?" Tyler whimpered.

"He was frozen." Golduck sighed. "But what he did was wrong, and it sparked an anger inside of me I have resolved to never use again. I was in search of another Trainer when Luna found me, looking for the boy she called Red."

Golduck was the only one who called Trainer by her name, but only because he felt no need to do so.

"I told her on the conditions that she found me a Trainer. She told me to meet her by Fuchsia beach, and she would have a Trainer for me. That is how I met Master." Golduck said. "Who's turn now?"

"Shall I?" Scyther asked. The group nodded.

"Well," The mantis said, shifting slightly. "Master found me when he was younger. At least five or something, I'm not sure how these ages work for humans. He was . . . terrified of me. And I was a hunter, so it made sense. But his eyes held a fear that I had not seen even in my prey."

"He was scared of you?" Charmeleon laughed. "Rich."

"No, he was not afraid." Scyther bristled. "I said he was terrified. As if I would kill him on the spot if he was not careful."

"I heard Trainer say that he lost his parents to a Car accident." Savara said. "Whatever a Car is, I'm sure it may have something to do with his fear?"

"A car?" Cyber blinked. "I heard of those. They're these big machines that humans drive. They're not very good in storms."

"So his parents were killed in a storm?" Ninetales asked. "That would make sense, but why was he terrified?"

"He told me a year after he met me." Scyther explained. "After we first met, and he was scared, he ran away from me. In doing so, he nearly fell off a cliff and into a waterfall. I saved him, and he started coming out to the forest every day to see me."

"What did he say about the fear?" Machamp asked.

"He told me, and these are his exact words, 'Mommy and Daddy said pokemon were bad and evil, so I should stay away from them.'" Scyther sighed. "To this day, I have no idea why he would follow those words to the point where he was terrified of any pokemon, even the smallest one, but being with me got rid of his fear. He caught me when he was going to go away to Johto, as he called it, and train with a Master of his own."

"Humans can have Masters as well?" Frost gasped. "I didn't know that . . ."

"Apparently they can, but most of the time they disobey them." Scyther chuckled. "At least, that's what Master did. He was dunked in water barrels so many times I began keeping count."

"How many times so far?" Pidgeot smiled.

"At least one hundred, and counting. If he ever went back, he would most likely get dunked a few more times." Scyther smirked.

"One hundred?" Savara frowned. "Humans cannot breathe in water, so how exactly did he live?"

"No, he wasn't in there all the time. This was over the course of about three or four years." Scyther waved one of his scythes around. "Anyway, enough about me and Master. Who's next?"

"I say Machamp goes next." Pidgeot said.

"Alright." The fighting type laughed quietly. "Well . . . I spent most of my life living near the Dark Cave. Fairly normal, but some Trainers tried to capture me. I always got away, but when Master caught me . . . I was a bit miffed, but impressed he got me. That's partly why I stuck around."

"What was the other part?" Frost asked.

"Well . . . He seemed troubled." Machamp murmured, glancing over at the Second. "I don't like seeing people or pokemon who are troubled, so I made a decision to find out what was wrong and help."

"Noble." Savara smiled.

"Why don't you go next, Savara?" Machamp said, inclining his hand towards her.

"Very well, I shall." The normal type nodded slightly. "When I was born, I was taught by my mother that the pokemon around us, including us of course, living in a human compound known as the Safari Zone. I grew up with that knowledge, and when other humans came in to see me, I allowed them to. But when I was grown up, and when I'd had a baby of my own . . . the men from Team Rocket stole me away. And a Rhyhorn, who I'm sure you all know."

Tyler ducked his head slightly as most of the group turned to him. They looked back at Savara as she continued.

"Tyler and I mostly stuck together, and endured most of the training they gave us. One day, I managed to get out, and I escaped to Viridian forest, where Trainer caught me." Savara said.

"You two were subjected to such harsh treatment . . ." Ninetales murmured. Cyber didn't need a psychic type to tell him she was feeling horrible.

"Yes, but we will not let that stop us from staying by Trainer's side." Savara smiled at Tyler, who gave a weaker one back.

"What about you, rocky?" Charmeleon looked at Tyler.

"U-uh . . . After Savara left, T-Team Rocket increases e-experiments on me." Tyler stammered. "A-after a while, one of them . . . a-a leader, I think, took me away. H-he made me attack Trainer and her friends . . . and then the leader person forced me t-to evolve early . . . Then Trainer caught me."

"Forced evolution?" Golduck frowned. "Is that even possible?"

"It is." Ninetales nodded. "I have heard that some pokemon may evolve prematurely because they felt extreme emotions at one point. Stone Evolvers are different, but they have also been known to evolve without usage of a Stone."

"Like Umbreon and Espeon?" Cyber asked.

"No, little Jolteon." She shook her head. "Take a Growlithe for example. His Trainer is in danger, and he is not strong enough to fend the danger off. So, he evolves without a Stone because he has a huge need to protect his Trainer. This has only happened rarely, though."

"Cool!"

Ninetales smiled at him.

"So, we got Tyler's, Savara's, Charmeleon and Cyber's, my own," Machamp listed, "Ninetales', Pidgeot's, Frost's, Golduck's and Scyther's. That's everyone."

"Now we know each other through and through." Ninetales smiled. "Or at least, a small part of that 'through and through'."

"A run down, you mean?" Golduck asked.

"Yes, precisely."

Cyber grinned ear to ear.

"We all know each other better now!" He laughed. "We should be happy!"

"Yeah, like most of us are happy with sharing information about ourselves." Charmeleon snorted.

"I have only known you three days, and already I dislike your attitude." Ninetales said.

"Whatever, foxy."

The group ignored him and a few glanced at their Trainers, who were still talking quietly. It was well into the night now.

"Do you think Master is alright?" Scyther murmured. "He seems . . . pained. Afraid."

"It's those damn sirens." Charmeleon growled. "Always keeping him up and giving him nightmares . . ."

"He cannot help it." Savara said softly. "The boy has a past that even he does not know of; else he would not have such dreams or hear such things ever night."

"Hey, maybe that's it?" Frost suggested. "Maybe there's another thing about his parents' deaths that he forgot, because of the trauma?"

"What, like he was there?" Cyber asked.

"Maybe." Scyther nodded. "He may have been there, seen his parents' deaths through the cars. And when the ambulance arrived, he may have been so terrified that only small images and the sirens he heard was the only thing he can remember."

"What's an Ambulance?" Tyler asked.

"Humans use them when they get injured. The noise they make, a siren, makes other humans move so they can get through. It's a way of transport their wounded, I hear." Ninetales said.

"That's right, but how do you know?" Scyther asked.

"I picked up some human chatter while I was on the boat." Ninetales said. "One mentioned an ambulance, and the other started explaining it in great detail until the first human told him to shut up. The part I said was what I got from him before he was silenced."

"That was absurdly convenient." Savara smiled.

"My guess is, that second human must have liked explaining things." Golduck said. "And the first one must have found it annoying."

"I'd call the first one amusing and totally right." Charmeleon huffed. "Who wants to listen to someone ramble on about something you don't care about?"

"From where I come from, we value what all have to say." Ninetales spoke with such coldness she may as well have gotten Frost to freeze the place with her Ice Beam.

At least it shut Charmeleon up.

"But it is strange though." Golduck said.

"What? The human who explained the Ambulance?" Machamp frowned.

"No, Master's memories." Golduck sighed. "He has mentioned his parents before, but only twice. He never speaks of them, not even if Luna was speaking of her own. He does not seem to mind that she was speaking of hers either."

"What are you thinking?" Pidgeot asked.

"I am thinking that if Master truly did see his parents die, the memory would be frozen in his mind." Golduck said. "But he cannot seem to remember it at all, and the only thing we have to go on is sirens and images."

"He was traumatised and forgot." Charmeleon shrugged. "There's the explanation."

"No, it is not the explanation." Golduck hissed. "Everything about that theory, despite how good it sounds, is wrong."

"How so?" Ninetales asked.

"Think. The setting." Golduck said. "Master told us his parents were killed in a muddy place during a storm. Obviously a forest. The nightmares he has are in a city, and there is no mud in a city."

"Now that you mention it, it sounds strange." Scyther frowned. "Carry on, Golduck."

"Thank you." The blue duck nodded. "Like I said, the setting is wrong. I am not saying this is Greens fault, he may not know the difference because he cannot remember much of his nightmares. And also, there are no storms in the city he has spoken of. So his nightmares are unrelated to the car that killed his parents."

"Makes sense, but how?" Frost sighed. "And what of his parents?"

"He said they died when he was five." Golduck murmured. "Yet, despite being able to remember everything from that point, he acts as though his parents were not his own, and therefore had no connection and no memory. He is not saddened by their loss."

"Maybe he's just emotionless?" Charmeleon said.

"He is in love with Red, he cannot be emotionless to feel love or a crush." The water type snapped. "If you cannot give a proper answer, do not contribute to this conversation."

"Fine, whatever . . ."

Again, the group ignored him.

"But what exactly does this mean?" Ninetales asked. "That Master has separate memories of his life?"

"No." Golduck said, looking over at Trainer and the Second. "I think there is more to him, both of them, then meets the eye. The fact that Luna comes from a different world, and the fact that she came here and was also changed into her younger self, only helps to arouse suspicion."

"Are you saying that Trainer is not who she says she is?" Savara growled. Mimi, woken by her mother's anger, popped her head out.

"No, what I mean is, that she has a secret she has not yet told us." Golduck said, holding his webbed hands up to calm the Kangaskhan down. "And if we find that secret, we may also find the reason why Master has these visions, and why he seems so detached about his parents."

"It may hold answers, yes." Savara said, sitting back down. She was calm again, so Mimi went back to sleep. "But how will we be able to ask her? And even if we did, how can we be sure she has a secret?"

"I know she does." Golduck admitted quietly. "I read her mind, but she has barriers that no humans can have. Before the barriers pushed me out, I saw a glimpse of something that I was not meant to see. It was fuzzy, so I cannot recall it in any way, but I feel that it may be to do with her own past. It also may be the fact that she is from another world, but I do not know. Master also has the same barriers, so I came up with the theory that somehow the secret that Luna has is related to Master in some way, but she does not know."

"But you know more about it then she does." Frost said. "Because she doesn't talk about it, but she knows it's there. Yet Trainer doesn't remember very well."

"That is most likely why it is fuzzy." Ninetales nodded carefully.

"Because she forgot?" Pidgeot cawed. "The girl didn't forget entirely though, did she?"

"No." Machamp shook his head this time. "According to Golduck, it's still there, subconsciously. Enough to exist, but not enough to spark a memory in the girl."

"Exactly." Golduck smiled. "And I was fearing none would understand."

"I understood, I just wished to keep quiet so I could think it over." Ninetales said, almost immediately.

"How do we ask Trainer?" Frost called them back into the matter at hand. "We can't just get you or Ninetales to just randomly ask 'Do you have a secret we should know about?' or something. It would be rude."

"It would, which is why I am hoping that Luna will tell us in her own time." Golduck said.

"She probably will do, if she is pressured enough." Machamp nodded. "But I think that's enough discussion for tonight."

Cyber glanced over to where Trainer and the Second were sitting. Trainer was asleep, and the Second was curled up, but he was shivering.

Without a word, Ninetales stood and walked over to him. She crouched down, and gave him a small lick. The Second looked up with weary eyes, and she smiled lightly.

_Do not fear, young Master. _Ninetales whispered through her mind. _I will protect you._

"Egg . . ." The Second whispered back.

Ninetales looked at Pidgeot, who gently rolled the pink and white Egg to her. Ninetales patted it into the Second's arms, and he curled around it. Almost immediately, he was asleep, but he wasn't having any nightmares. Cyber couldn't smell the usual fear-scent on him.

Ninetales smiled softly, and curled up around the Second's body like a mother would her children. Her tails coiled protectively around his small frame, and she tucked his head into her chest.

Cyber exchanged small 'goodnights' with the others, and walked over to Trainer. She yawned when he poked her gently, and looked over at the Second. Trainer smiled slightly, something which she rarely did.

Cyber decided he liked Trainer's smiles. The Jolteon wriggled under her arms and curled up.

"You're not gonna take no for an answer, are you?" Trainer chuckled. "Alright. Just for tonight. 'Night, Cy."

"Goodnight, Trainer." Cyber whispered.

They went to sleep peacefully.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: What a way to kick off _The Other Side_!

Red: It's . . . unique, I'd say.

Renny: Uh-huh. Anyway, like I said before, not one bit of the is gonna make sense if you haven't read _Sinister Plots_ beforehand, so if you're reading this with a confused expression- Go read _Sinister Plots_ and it'll make sense. Sorta.

Green: That last bit was stupid. I could have had the Egg the entire time.

Renny: Yeah, but I forgot about it and stuff so . . . Shut up. Anyway, this is gonna be about twenty chapters, like _Sinister Plots_, and one extra with the Character Profiles.

Red: Anything else to say?

Renny: Read _Sinister Plots_ if you ain't, and . . . read, review and comment!


	2. Chapter 2- Connections

Renny: Welcome to the second chapter of-

Green: We get it.

Renny: Someone's grumpy.

Green: Dude, you're starting this at _ten past six_ in the morning!

Renny: And?

Green: . . . Ugh.

Renny: Haha. Disclaimer, now.

Green: Renny doesn't own pokemon. Now can I please go back to bed? I was having a nice dream . . .

Renny: Involving Red, ropes, and a bed~

Green: OH HELL NO! YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!

Renny: Yeah, I did. On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Route 16-**

Luna often thought that if pokemon could talk, they would never shut up. Unless they were naturally quiet, in which case they probably would, but if they got on the ball and started rolling, so to speak, they probably wouldn't shut up either.

When she and Green came across a talking Eevee though, Luna freaked out as much as Green did.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The Eevee asked. "I've done nothing wrong!"

"Oh god, he's still talking."

"This is just weird and unusual!" Green cried. "How are you talking?"

"I dunno." The Eevee shrugged. "I have a tongue?"

"Well, I didn't know that." Luna muttered. Green whimpered something under his breath. "The hell did you say?"

"I said 'this has to be a dream'." He snapped back. "There's no way an Eevee can just pop up out of nowhere and have the ability to speak human!"

"Well, parrots and Chatot can." Luna shrugged. "So . . . Ok fine it's weird."

"Hey, I'm still here!" The Eevee snapped.

"Yes, we know." Luna muttered. "Oi, how can you talk human?"

"'Cus I can." The Eevee scoffed. "Not like someone forced me to . . ."

"I'm starting to have my suspicions now." Green frowned.

"No, no!" The Eevee cried, exasperated. "I mean, literally. I was born like this, ok? I was a genetic experiment."

"Sure you was." Luna nodded. "And Lugia lives in the deepest pit of lava."

"He might do." Green said.

"He lives in an underwater cavern, not a _volcano_."

"Oh."

"But I'm serious!" The Eevee sighed. "I was born like this. Look, I'm trying to find my Trainer, ok? She has Zygarde with her."

"What's a Zygarde?" Luna asked.

"You're joking?" The Eevee gasped. "Oh, he's only the pokemon that protects nature!"

"Sounds like Shaymin." Green said.

"She's hardly legendary!" The Eevee cried. "Ok, obviously you two are idiots-"

"I resent that."

"-So I'll explain everything I can. Just take me to the pokemon centre."

**oooo**

**-On the way to the pokemon centre in Celadon-**

"Zygarde is the legendary pokemon who evokes the wrath of nature when it gets disturbed beyond the amount it can take." The Eevee said. "He is also the messenger of Mother nature."

"Oh yay, a new pokemon I haven't heard of." Luna sighed. The Eevee rolled his eyes.

"I kinda got that. But being from Kanto and all, the two of you can be excused for your ignorance because Kalos was pretty isolated." He said. "But anyway, my trainer caught Zygarde because she was his Bonded Partner, and thus he became known to Kalos. Unfortunately the rest of the world doesn't know anything about us at all."

"Course not." Green said, throwing his arms up. "This Kitty girl said that it was literally just discovered, or at least from our point of view anyway."

"Kitty? Kitty Levi?" The Eevee blinked. "She's my Trainer's twin sister, though they look sort of different."

"Oh great, twins." Luna sighed. "I had enough of this pair at my own school . . ."

"Must have been weird." Green said.

"It was, actually. They finished each other's sentences and they looked exactly the same."

"Yep, definitely weird."

"Excuse me, I'm still talking here!" The Eevee snapped.

"Sorry." The duo said.

The Eevee blinked slightly, frowning at them.

"You know, I just noticed how similar you two sound and look." He murmured. "Are you twins as well?"

"No, we're just the same age." Luna said.

"Different birthdays as well." Green nodded.

"God forbid if I was related to him though."

"Hey!"

"I was only asking, no need to get into a huge argument." The Eevee huffed. "Sheesh, you fight like you're twins as well . . ."

"Most of the time I just boss him around." Luna shrugged. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Thank you." The Eevee sighed. "My Trainer's name is Kita Levi."

"Wow, that's like . . . the same name." Green said, blinking slowly. "Cool."

"Yes, it is, but I still need to find my Trainer!" The Eevee snapped. "I need to find her because I'm meant to be with her, and if she isn't with me then I have no idea what may happen because she's just about as reckless as anyone who loves running around!"

"So, is she anything like Kitty?" Luna asked. "'Cus when we met Kitty, she seemed a bit energetic, but laid back."

"They're almost polar opposites." The Eevee said. "Kitty is the one who keeps Kita in check, and Kita is the one who reminds Kitty that live isn't worth sitting at a table with a laptop all day."

"Funny, I liked doing that before I got here." Luna muttered.

"What do you mean, 'got here'?" The Eevee frowned. "You're from Kanto, right?"

"Sort of." Luna shrugged.

The Eevee stared at her for a few seconds, but he dropped the gaze and went back to looking around for the pokemon centre.

Luna and Green exchanged confused looks, before shrugging to each other. The Eevee walked ahead a little and they quickly followed him.

"Say, what's your name?" Green asked.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well, we can't just go around calling you Eevee can we?" Green bit his lip a little. "So . . . Do you have a name?"

"Yes, actually. My Trainer called me Oberos, after my father. He was a Sylveon." The Eevee, Oberos, said.

"What's a Sylveon?" Green asked.

"Fairy type Eevee evolution." The Eevee said. "It'll be better if I find my Trainer so she can show you the pokedex entry instead of me explaining. She can also show you Zygarde."

"Sure, whatever. Pokecentre's this way." Luna said, pointing somewhere left to where they were headed.

"If you knew where we were going, why didn't you say anything?" Oberos asked flatly.

"'Cus I wanted to know about the Zygarde and stuff." Luna shrugged. "Sue me."

"I don't think you can get sued unless you've got a job." Green said.

"Point taken, but it's just an expression."

"'K."

"You two get off track a lot." Oberos sighed.

"That tends to happen a lot yeah." Luna nodded. "Anyway, we're here."

In front of them stood the huge red and white building, with a few random Trainers passing in and out of the automated doors. Oberos led them in, and started scanning the room for his Trainer.

"What do you think Zygarde looks like?" Green whispered to Luna.

"No clue. Something nature-y, I guess."

"It might be a grass/ground type, then."

"Probably yeah. Oh, it's probably another deer or something." Luna sighed. "Don't you already have enough horse/deer pokemon?"

"Uh, probably not. All we have are Ponyta, Rapidash, Stantler, Girafarig, possibly Arceus, uuhh . . . Sawsbuck and some others." Green said. "Why're you so worked up about it?"

"We have too damned many." Luna muttered flatly.

"We have too many birds, but you're not complaining about them." Green pointed out.

"That's because they're useful and/or fast and powerful. The deer and horse lot are useless or I've never used them simply because they look weird. Or the fact that one is totally unobtainable without the use of a Gameshark or something." Luna said.

"What's a Gameshark?"

"Something like an Action-Replay."

"What's an Action-Replay?"

" . . ."

" . . ."

"I give up."

"Oberos!" Someone called suddenly.

Luna glanced up as a girl wearing the same clothes as Kitty, but the colours were opposite, bounded up and picked up the little Eevee that had been accompanying them for the past ten minutes.

She looked almost exactly like Kitty, although she had black eyes and ginger hair instead of white hair and red eyes. She didn't have any freckles, which was a surprise considering that she was ginger, but Luna wasn't complaining.

"Oh, thanks so much for finding him!" The girl, Kita Luna assumed, grinned at them. "I'm Kita Levi. Hope he hasn't been much trouble!"

It was amazing how quickly Oberos changed. One second he was irritable and sort of normal (like Red but more prone to getting annoyed with their bickering), and now that he was being cuddled by Kita he was happy and purring like a fucking cat.

"We know." Green smiled. "He told us. Um, I'm Green Oak, and this is Luna Solidad."

"Cool names." Kita giggled. Green was probably not used to people not knowing who he was, so he was probably a little unsettled she wasn't trying to fangirl over him for no reason like Janine did.

"Thank you." Luna nodded slightly. "So, you're Kitty's twin sister, right?"

"You met her?" Kita asked. "Yeah, she is. Did she give you a card for The Other Side?"

"She did actually." Luna blinked.

"Both of us." Green tilted his head, frowning worriedly. "Is that bad or something? 'Cus if it is, I'm so sorry, I'll return the card or-"

"No, no, not bad." Kita laughed. "It just means that she's found some more who're like us."

"Like you?" Luna frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know?" Kita blinked. "If Kitty gave both of you the card, and not just one of you, then there's a reason for it."

"And that reason is . . .?" Green trailed off, waiting for her to fill in the blank.

"Uh, not right here." Kita suddenly lowered her voice. "Look, it's sort of a huge secret and all the members know this. So I'll take you up to my room so I can explain, alright?"

"If you want to." Luna said, blinking slowly. "Just don't kidnap us or I swear I will set my Flygon on you."

"I'm not gonna kidnap you, don't worry. Just come with me, ok?"

**oooo**

**-Somewhere in the air, above Kanto-**

**It's almost time.**

_I know._

**You can't keep on running you know.**

_I know that._

**She'll be born soon. You won't live for much longer.**

_I know that as well. I'm just looking for the Trainer who has her._

**Why not use your psychic power to find the Trainer?**

_No, too obvious. If I let out a psychic wave here, those black-dressed humans will find me immediately._

**So you're doing this the old fashioned way.**

_Granted, it does take a longer time, but it's better than just letting myself get caught._

**Mew, for the sake of the world, you need to find that Trainer as soon as possible.**

Mew sighed, looking into the darkened clouds.

_I know, sire. But they're difficult to locate, even without my psychic power. _

**Are you losing your touch?**

_No sire, I believe that the electricity in the air stops me from reading it._

**You said you weren't using psychic power.**

Mew rolled her eyes and flipped in the air, glancing down at the ground. She looked back up at the clouds again, narrowing her eyes slightly.

_I'm not. I'm using Foresight to find the Trainer as fast as possible. She will be born soon, you know that._

**I do, but that doesn't mean you can try to explain everything when she hatches. How do you propose to explain to the human who has the egg?**

_I don't know. I just want to find him or her before she hatches._

The land below her was called the Principio terram. That was the term to be used by the Hall of Origin.

**Mew, you still don't know? There is hardly anything to explain. You can't keep the others away for much longer.**

_The Trainer that was chosen for the task of raising my own child will be revealed as soon as I can find them. For now, they are to be left alone. I hope your underlings can understand that?_

**Dialga and Palkia may leave him or her, but I'm not so sure about Giratina. **

_We may need extra help then._

**There are more worlds then the Origo Mundi and Earth, Mew. You have your pick.**

_I know that, but I'm not sure who to send over for help._

**What about those boys? The ones from that dimension that's kind of like this one, but it isn't?**

_It might work, but will we be tampering with the timeline if I take them out?_

**Find Celebi and ask her to take you to the part after they're done with whatever it is the humans do with their pokemon teams.**

_Will do, sire Arceus._

Mew heard the connection cut, and she glanced back down at the Principio terram. It looked so calm, despite how chaotic it seemed when you were actually in it and not above.

The pink cat legendary sighed, and flew closer. Using her Foresight move, she scanned a quick section of the Principio terram, and found nothing. The Trainer who had her egg must not have been in that particular section.

Maybe if she went down to the Village of New Beginnings, she would find the Trainer? Mew scanned it quickly, in case the black-clothed humans were there again.

None. She smiled lightly, and Teleported away quickly. She reappeared in the outside of the Village, and looked around again.

Scanning with her Foresight proved harder, maybe because of the pure-blooded humans that were everywhere. Of course, this certain Trainer had a strange air about him or her, as if they were not of this world.

Not unless they realised it.

Mew sighed. The Trainer wasn't here. She Teleported back into the air above the Principio terram, and scanned another small area.

The Place of Resting Souls. That was where Mew had sent her egg, along with two other older legendary pokemon who were going to expire soon enough anyway.

Three Trainer's had picked them up, but Mew had no idea as to where or who the Trainer who had her egg was. The Place of Resting Souls came up empty, no signs of her egg or the Trainer.

Mew sighed again. She would try again tomorrow, all this Foresight and thinking was making her tired. She heard a small pop, and then a voice rang in her head softly

_Mew?_

_Yes?_

_I heard from Lord Arceus. You want to find a couple of Trainers?_

_I do. The ones from Alteria. _

_Which? There's at least a million._

_The boy with the red clothes and his rival. Find the period after they finish that journey thing of theirs._

_You do know there's a fifty-fifty chance you could end up anywhere but where you want to go? You might actually end up somewhere halfway through one of their journeys._

_Then I'll turn myself into a human and follow whoever I find around until they're done with whatever they're doing. _

_Mew, please. It's not like you're going to convince both of them. You know how stubborn they are, we've watched them._

_I know that, but they're the only hope we have. If Giratina decided she wants to have the Trainer who has my child all to herself, she'll join the black-clothed men._

_She would, but is asking for the Alteria Trainer's help really necessary?_

_It is for me. Send me over once I find the Trainer who has my child, Celebi._

_Will do. But if you change your mind-_

_I won't._

The line was cut, and there was nothing but the wind and complete silence.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Bit of legendary stuff at the end for you all.

Green: Ugh.

Renny: Also, I've gotten permission from another author I know to use two of his/her characters in this, so that's who Mew, Arceus and Celebi are on about.

Red: Didn't you just give away some spoilers?

Renny: Oh please, not like anyone actually doesn't know what's coming.

Green: I don't.

Renny: You're not anyone. Read, review and comment!


	3. Chapter 3- Reality

Renny: I had no idea how to start this, so I'm just gonna try and make it happen. Sorry if this is short!

Red: Which? The AN or the chapter?

Renny: Both, probably. Whose turn?

Red: Mine. Renny doesn't own pokemon!

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Celadon pokemon centre, Kita's room-**

"First of all, I'm gonna tell you something." Kita began. "As you probably already guessed, there is more than just one world. This one, Earth, and several hundred others."

Luna and Green nodded, keeping silent. Oberos was sitting in Kita's lap, watching them with keen interest.

"All of these worlds, whether it's subtle or not, are linked in some sort of way." Kita said. "This way is what's commonly known as 'afterlife'."

"Afterlife?" Green blinked. "Isn't that . . . where you're dead or something?"

"That's right." The older girl nodded. "Afterlife is just the expression used by beings who discover the connection between worlds. The connection can't be found at all, unless you're a very skilled psychic, or if you're dead. Hence why it's called the afterlife."

"Wait, so you're saying that what everyone thought was just random ghosts, is actually a huge network of the things going around different worlds?" Luna asked. "I don't get it."

"No, no, listen. When you die in the world you were born in, your body stays behind in that world." Kita said, waving her hand a bit. "Your spirit, however, is transported to another world entirely. For example, say if a little girl was killed in a car accident or something, in this world. The little girl would be buried in this world, but her spirit would be taken to another world and reborn into a new body."

" . . . It's getting a bit clearer." Luna muttered. An idea was starting to form in her head. A bad one.

"A few of these beings, ones that have gone through afterlife, can actually see the connection without being right inside of it." Kita explained. "These beings are also able to tell if anyone else has gone through afterlife as well, just by looking at them. We call them Seers."

"Is Kitty one of the Seers?" Green asked.

"That's right." Kita nodded. "And she and a few others who are also Seers go around and find others who have gone through afterlife, and give them the cards for The Other Side."

" . . . That includes me." Luna said. "So . . ."

"Basically, if she gave you a card, then you've gone through the afterlife." Kita said. Her voice was soft, as if she knew what was happening. "Let me explain before you panic. Most beings who go through afterlife don't have any memories of the last few weeks in their original world. For example, we once found a pokemon who came from the Mysterium world. He had no memories of the last few weeks of his life, and he woke up here."

"How would you know that?" Green murmured.

"Uh, hello?" Oberos called. "Right here, you know."

"Wait, he's the pokemon from the . . ." Luna trailed off. Kita nodded solemnly.

"Yeah. Me and Kitty found him being chased by some Trainers who wanted him because he could talk. I caught him and they all went away after some complaining." Kita sighed. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is . . . well, Luna, you've gone through the afterlife."

" . . . I'm dead in my own world?" Luna said breathlessly.

"Yeah. No one ever finds out how they die, because they never remember." Kita said. "The only reason me and Kitty found out we died is because we found our bonded partners, who told us exactly what happened."

"Bonded . . . what?" Luna said numbly. She felt Green out a hand on her shoulder, but she barely felt it.

"Bonded partners." Kita murmured. "It's a term we use in this world, where a pokemon and human, or otherwise, have become bonded. The most common case is where you find the egg of said bonded partner and it hatches, but sometimes the partner is found instead. Like me and Zygarde. He told me everything I needed to know, and Yveltal told Kitty everything she needed to know."

Luna didn't reply to her. She was too busy thinking about how she was fucking _dead_ in her old world, and still alive in this one.

"L-Luna?" Green quietly asked. "Are you ok?"

" . . . I don't know. Being told you've died is pretty damn heavy." Luna murmured.

"It's a lot to take in, I know." Kita sighed. "I reacted pretty much the same way when Zygarde told me. But . . . You'll be happy to be here. There was a tiny chance you'd have been here, after all, and well . . . consider yourself lucky you didn't end up in some world where humans are either dead, hunted or not even existing."

"I . . . suppose there's that." Luna said. She took a deep breath and sighed it out gently. "So . . . I'm dead then. That's why I got the card . . . But how come Green got one as well?"

"Him?" Kita frowned. "As far as I know, he was born in this world. I'm not sure how or why he got the card either, but since Kitty gave both of you a card . . . I'd say he's from another world as well."

"But I remember everything!" Green cried. "I-I was born in this world, I know I was!"

"Some beings go through afterlife when they're young." Kita said. "And if that happens, they lose all memory they ever had of their old world, save for a few."

"What?" Luna blinked. "Wait a second . . . your dreams! The sirens!"

"The entire thing about the memories thing is that they only come about when the subconscious is connected to the conscious mind." Kita explained. "That time is night-time. So, from what I gather, you've gone through afterlife as well, only you don't remember because you were too young to do that. It's all to do with the age."

"What age would that be?" Luna asked.

"About . . . five."

"Five is when I lost my parents." Green said blankly. "I lost my parents then and . . . I don't . . ."

"So, wait, lemme get this straight." Luna quickly said.

"Get what straight?" Green murmured.

"Nevermind. Anyway, you're saying that I died and I'll never know how or why, and I ended up here because of this afterlife thing." Luna frowned. "And then you're saying that Green is from another world as well, but he doesn't remember because his memories were completely erased, except for the sirens and the cars and city and stuff?"

"Well . . . basically." Kita nodded.

"This is hard to swallow, but I get it . . ." Luna sighed. "So, that's how I ended up here then. But . . . why the sirens and cars for Green?"

"My guess is he was in some sort of car accident when he died, and those memories stuck because they're the last thing he knew." Kita murmured. "And, for what's it's all worth, both of you . . . I'm sorry you found out like this."

"No, no, it's fine." Green mumbled. "Luna wanted to know how she got here, and I wanted to know what the nightmares and the sirens meant . . ."

Kita nodded. "I'll . . . Uh, we'll leave the two of you alone for a bit now. Uh, bye for a bit. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Kita left, but Luna didn't say anything to her. Green didn't either.

"We're both from another world." Green muttered. "Not just you . . . And we both died."

"Kita said it was 'gone through the afterlife'." Luna said. "But . . . Ugh, I hate this. The whole reason I came out here was to find out how and why I came here. I thought it was because this world was in danger, or something, and that when I got rid of that danger I'd go back."

"But you can't." Green replied. "Because you're dead. And I am as well, so . . . But this world is all I've known, so I wouldn't really . . . I couldn't . . ."

"I know." Luna murmured.

" . . . What do we do now?" Green asked her. "You . . . don't really have any reason to be here anymore."

"Team Rocket." Luna said. "We still gotta beat those prats. Even if I don't have a reason to be on this journey anymore . . . I still want to find them and get rid of them."

"Yeah . . . I'll help out as well." Green nodded. "I was gonna do it anyway, but you know . . ."

Luna nodded.

"So . . . do you actually not mind . . . that you just got told you're from my world?" Luna quietly asked him.

"Well . . . If I said I didn't, I'd be lying." Green murmured. "But I can't really miss what I can't remember, so I guess maybe I'm sort of half way between caring and half way between not being that bothered. What about you?"

"I already-"

"No, I mean, you just got told you're dead in your world. That you have no way back." Green said. "Doesn't that bother you either?"

"It does, yeah. To be honest, I wanna know how and why I died. But if I do, I'd probably keep on thinking about it, so maybe its best I didn't know." Luna told him. "Besides, I wasn't really that happy in my world."

"You weren't?"

"Not really. I mean, where else do I get to ride a giant dragon?" Luna smirked.

"True." Green laughed. "So . . . I guess we're both pretty much alright."

"Not 'alright' exactly." Luna shook her head. "We're dealing with it. Maybe one day we can actually be fine with it, but not today. Not so soon."

"Yeah . . ."

**oooo**

**-Downstairs-**

"I can take you to our headquarters if you want to go." Kita offered.

"The Other Side headquarters?" Luna raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was just some people who got together at random places."

"No, of course not. We've been growing ever since the first Seers found other afterlife beings." Kita smiled.

"You keep saying that." Green said. "'Beings'. Why?"

"Well, it's obvious that it isn't just people and pokemon, right?" Kita shrugged. "So, beings. This world mostly had people and pokemon, but we know that other worlds have different creatures. At one time I remember we had this dragon or something. He's still around, but he's in another region."

"Oh, cool, they do exist." Luna muttered.

"Anyway, it'll take us a while to get to The Other Side HQ." Kita told the two. "And when we get there, we can also help out with the memory loss."

"You said-"

"I know what I said." The girl sighed. "I didn't mean those memories. I meant the memories of families."

"I already know mine." Luna said flatly.

"No, not you. Him." Kita nodded to Green.

"Oh, right, 'cus he doesn't remember them." Luna muttered. "I get it. Where's the HQ then?"

"Nowhere you can get to normally." Kita grinned. "In fact, no one can get there without the help of Kieran or Hilary, two of the representatives on the council from Sinnoh."

"What is this, some sort of huge underground facility that's so advanced and secret that it's grown huge?" Luna scoffed.

"Well, sort of. Maybe."

" . . . God dammit."

An hour later, Kita was leading the two Trainers through Celadon to meet Kitty, who had popped up at some point during the conversation. Apparently Kita had called her twin to explain that both of the Trainers knew about The Other Side, and everything else, and Kitty wanted them to come and meet her.

"Hey, over here!" A voice shouted.

Luna glanced over at one of the many restaurants, and saw a girl and a boy sitting at a table outside. The table looked big enough for about six people, which was probably good since there was about five humans and one talking pokemon. She pointed it out to Kita, who still held Oberos in her arms, and they made their way over and sat down.

"I'm sure you've already met Cyan." Kitty said as soon as the group was settled.

"Hey guys." Cyan waved a little. There was an Alakazam floating in the air next to him, and it opened its eyes briefly.

_Good day, humans. _It said. The voice was female.

"Yep, we've met." Luna nodded. "He beat me when I was trying to get Brock's badge."

"Speaking of, did you get another badge?" Cyan asked her. "You can't really do much without a badge. Even one makes a massive difference."

"Well, I got Janine's." Luna told him. "So, yeah, I'm good."

"Anyway, we should get down to business." Kita interrupted their conversation. She glared at them for a second, before leaning back. "Kitty, I hope you know where Kieran and Hilary are. We can't get to the HQ without either of them."

"Of course I know where they are!" Kitty shrugged, grinning. Luna noticed there was a Pikachu on her lap, smiling contently as the albino haired girl petted him absently. "They're just . . . not here right now."

"What do you mean." Kita said flatly.

"She means that they're not in this region right now." Cyan jumped in before any mauling could be done. "Both are in different regions. The closest is Hilary, she's in Johto right now. Newbark town, to be exact."

"Ok, whatever, but why?" Kita frowned.

"S'cuse me, but we'd like to know what the hell is going on." Luna snapped.

"Oh, right, sorry." Cyan laughed. "Allow me to explain how our system works, otherwise you wouldn't understand it at all. Basically, instead of having an actual human leader, we have a council."

"Isn't that a bit . . . um . . ." Green frowned.

"Preposterous?" Luna suggested. Green nodded.

"Well, not entirely." Cyan shrugged. "The whole system does have its bad days, but it always works some way or another. The thing is, we don't have a _human_ leader. We have a deity leader. Before the two of you say 'is it Arceus', no it isn't. It's actually what's known as a dragon to most people and pokemon, also animals, but to other beings he's known as a Duotone. A Duotone is a dragon that has two heads, and both heads, and also half the body that that head controls, are different colours. It's . . . hard to explain, so I'll show you a picture."

Cyan nodded to Kitty, who brought out a piece of paper. She unfolded it and showed it to Green and Luna.

On the paper was a two headed dragon. The heads weren't on the same neck, they had separate necks. The dragon itself seemed to be split in half, as if someone had taken one side of one dragon, and another side of another one, and then slapped them together. The left side was black, with glowing, red eyes and white under-wings, while the right side was white and had glowing blue eyes, and black under-wings. The tail was also split in half for colouring as well, with what looked like a triangle shaped spike at the end of it. Both heads wore what looked like golden helmets on the top, showing only their eyes. The helmets looked similar to a Cubone skull.

"That's your leader?" Green breathed. "That thing . . . is . . . holy . . ."

"Did you say that was a Duotone?" Luna asked, looking up at Cyan, who nodded.

"Yep. The one on the left is called Magnus, and the one on the right is called Cyprian. Magnus is kind of a grump, but he's a good leader, and he's powerful. Not to say that Cyprian isn't powerful as well, they are the same dragon, but Cyprian is more suited for calm discussion then Magnus is." Kitty explained. She shuddered. "But if they have to fight . . . watch out."

"I guess these are that dragon you told us about." Luna said.

"Yep." Kita nodded. "Magnus and Cyprian are the only dragons, only other beings besides pokemon and people that is, to actually go through the afterlife and end up here. That's not to say other dragons haven't gone through it, it just says that they're the only ones to come here."

"It was rare, and they're the entire reason we have The Other Side in the first place." Cyan smiled. "Without them, every member would be wondering around lost, trying to find their way back to their home, when it would have been hopeless from the start."

"Morbid." Green muttered. "Doesn't it bother any of you that you can't go back?"

"We got over it a few weeks after we found out." Kitty shrugged. "Not like we had a choice, anyway. The council sort of demand that we do stuff and what-not."

"Why?" Luna asked them.

"We're actually part of it. All three of us." Cyan laughed.

"What." Green and Luna said.

_It is true. _The Alakazam said suddenly. _The council is made up of the members of The Other Side who have bonded with the legendary deities, who wish to be bonded. For example, Hazel, Myrac, and Jane are the three who represent Kanto. Hazel is the bonded partner to Moltres, which works well because of her rash personality. Myrac is bonded partner to Articuno, because of his calm structure. Jane is bonded to Zapdos, because of her energetic yet peaceful nature. There are others of the council, but they will be met in due time._

"Well said, Abe." Cyan smiled.

"Isn't Abe a boy's name?" Green asked. "It's short for Abraham, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I kinda thought she was a boy when I first caught her . . . and she likes the name anyway, so she doesn't complain." Cyan laughed. "Anyway, me and the girls are all members of the council, representing Kalos. We're all bonded partners to the major legendries that live there. I have Xerneas, Kita has Zygarde, and Kitty has Yveltal."

"I have never heard of those." Luna sighed. "Care to explain exactly what they are?"

"We can do better." Kita grinned. "We can show you. All I gotta do is find someplace that has no sort of people or pokemon nearby, and that has loads of space . . ."

"Hey, why not outside of Mt. Moon?" Kitty suggested. "That place is like, huge!"

"Hey, good idea!" Cyan nodded.

"Why do we need to be showed?" Green asked cautiously. "Are you kidnapping us?"

"It's only kidnapping if you don't agree." Kita said.

"Abe, can you teleport us to outside of Mt. Moon?" Cyan asked his pokemon.

Abe nodded, and the world blinked, and turned blue for a few seconds.

"What the hell!?" Luna shouted.

"Don't worry." Kita's distorted voice said. "You're being teleported, it's sort of weird the first time."

Then the world blinked again, and suddenly Luna was sitting on solid ground, or rock rather.

" . . . Where am I?" Green asked from beside her.

"You're outside of Mt. Moon, Kanto." Kitty said, helping the two up. She turned to Kita and Cyan, and held out a ball. "Shall we?"

"I cannot wait to see the look on your face." Kita giggled.

The trio simultaneously threw their balls into the air. The balls seemed suspended for a second, as if they were contemplating on falling, and then burst open. For the second time that day, Luna had no idea what to say.

In front of her stood a reindeer who she already knew, a green and black snake with hard eyes and a glare to match, and a huge wyvern that was red and black and looked more like a giant bird with claws.

"You already met Xerneas in your dream." Cyan pointed to the blue reindeer.

_It is good to finally meet you in person. _Xerneas nodded. _I hope you can avoid the danger._

"I still don't get it, what danger?" Luna sighed. Green looked between the two, blinking rapidly.

"This is Zygarde." Kita said, putting a hand on top of the black and green snake. "He's my best friend after Kita, Cyan and Oberos."

"Who is still here, by the way." The Eevee snapped. "Stop forgetting about me!"

"Sorry." Kita laughed, picking him up again and letting him go onto her shoulder.

_. . . I cannot say I am impress'd. _Zygarde rumbled. _These children doth not look like much._

"That's what you said about us." Kita muttered.

"And moving on, this is my buddy, Yveltal!" Kitty exclaimed, grinning up at the wyvern/bird.

_**Hey. **_Yveltal nodded. _**So, when do we get to kill the Rockets?**_

"Yveltal!" Kitty whined. "Don't ruin the moment! And we're not killing them."

_**Ah, dammit.**_

"He seems more relaxed and laid back then the other two." Green blinked.

"He's been here since birth." Cyan said. "Bonded partners who are found like that tend to be. Me and Kita didn't have ours from eggs, only Kitty did."

"And I'm happy I did!" Kitty cried, hugging the neck of Yveltal. "If he'd have been like Zygarde or something, I would have cried!"

_**I know you love me, but I wanna kill something.**_

"Um, is that normal?" Luna swallowed slightly.

"Yep. Zygarde is the protector of nature, Xerneas is the giver of life, and Yveltal is the bringer of death. Though in this guy's case he overdoes it." Kita sighed.

_Ay, ay, of course. _Zygarde rolled his eyes. _Can we make our way into the base anon? I wish to rest somewhere that is not that Arceus-forsaken ball._

"Yeah, whatever. Abe, can you find Hilary or Kieran and bring one of them here?" Cyan asked his Alakazam.

Abe nodded. _But . . . give me some of those PokePuffs you got from the store afterwards, got it?_

"'Course."

Abe smiled and her spoons glowed. A few second later, she disappeared.

"Now all we gotta do is wait around for her." Cyan said, sitting down.

"For how long?" Green asked, sitting down as well. Luna and everyone else did the same.

"Last time it was about an hour." Kitty said absently.

"An hour!?" Luna cried.

"She's joking." Kita said, glaring at her twin.

"Yeah, Abe'll only take about five minutes at the most." Cyan laughed. "When she comes back we can see about finding the Memory Machine and finding out who Green's family was on Earth."

"How do you know about that?" Luna asked.

"I told Kitty over the phone." Kita said, ceasing in her glaring. "She must have told Cyan or something."

"She did." The older boy nodded.

_How long with I hast to suffer thy stupidity? Thou people make me sick sometimes. _Zygarde sighed.

"Don't be like that, we all love you!" Kitty exclaimed, grinning widely.

_I rest mine case, thou strange humans._

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Ugh, finally! *sigh* That took forever.

Green: How do you know how to speak the Shakespearian thing?

Renny: I found a translator thing on the internet. It helps a lot. Also, I'm thinking of having the fifth pokemon on Luna's team have the same speech pattern.

Red: Wouldn't that be weird and silly?

Renny: Not for me. Anyway, read, review and comment!


	4. Chapter 4- Dimensional

Renny: Howdy! Now you all may be wondering about the whole slowing-down-time thing from the last story, right? If not, you probably are now. Well, you get to find out about that in this chapter now! The last one you found out why Green was having dreams and hearing sirens, and you also found out why and how Luna got to the manga world.

Green: I doubt they care, Luna.

Renny: Uh-huh. Also, I won't be having that Shakespearian talk for any of Luna's pokemon, since it requires the internet, and I'm not blessed with the fact that I don't have unlimited internet connection. Anyway! Who's turn for the disclaimer?

Green: Me. Renny doesn't own pokemon, she only owns the plot of this, and a few of the characters in it.

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Outside Mt. Moon-**

"Say . . ." Luna began suddenly. "I have a question for you three."

Kita, Kitty and Cyan, and also Green, glanced at her. Luna gave a quick look to Green, and he nodded a little. The brown haired girl turned back to the three Kalosian Trainers and cleared her throat.

"This might sound a bit weird but . . . sometimes time slows down." Luna said. "For me and Green."

The reaction was almost instantaneous, but also a bit disappointing and dull.

"Time slowed down?" Kita murmured. She pulled out some sort of grey pad thing and started tapping on it, muttering to herself.

"That's a bit of a random question." Kitty frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"It just popped into my head." Luna scoffed, feeling cheated. She'd expected a bigger reaction. "And since you three know more about this crap then we do, I was thinking you could tell us what the hell is even going on."

"You . . . The way you described it." Cyan breathed. "Tell me exactly what happened, and when."

"Uh, the first time was three weeks ago, for a couple of seconds." Green blinked. "Time slowed down and it made us both dizzy, but no one else noticed the slow thingy."

"The second time was three days ago." Luna continued for him. "We didn't get dizzy after it, but it was long enough so that we could talk."

"Time Turners." Kita suddenly gasped out. "T-they're both Time Turners."

"Are you sure!?" Kitty cried, spinning around to face her twin.

"I'm positive!" Kita nodded frantically, though Luna had no idea why. Probably something on the pad. Oh well, at last she finally got a better reaction.

"But both of them?" Cyan's eyebrows creased. "It's near impossible to find one, and now we've got two in the same place?"

"Uh, hello!?" Luna shouted to them. "What in god's name is a Time Turner?"

All three turned back to them, a strange and excited look in their eyes. Kita looked more fascinated, as did Cyan, while Kitty seemed about ready to bounce up and down with joy.

"A Time Turner is a being who has gone through afterlife. They're even rarer than Seers!" Kita exclaimed. "Basically, a Time Turner has a little bit of control over time around them. They can slow it down or stop it completely, all through use of their willpower, but that's all they can do. But the ability is so rare and useful, we've almost got next to no Time Turners in HQ!"

" . . . But they can't control it." Cyan said. "Not at first, anyway."

"We control time!?" Green yelped. "How and why does that even work? How did we get this stuff?"

To Luna, it felt as though this was some sort of stupid game being played, and they had strange abilities mainly because humans were the ones who always got the short end of the stick, so to speak. But maybe this whole The Other Side thing could explain more?

"About all we know about Time Turners is right here on this pad." Kita stood up and walked over, giving said pad to Luna.

Holding it in her hands, it felt cold and metallic. The pad itself was a sort of high-tech, almost futuristic like, piece of equipment. Green leaned over Luna's shoulder to look, staring at the glowing screen with wonder.

"Wow . . . That's some sweet tech you got." Luna said, looking up.

"Yeah, some of the residents of HQ come from a futuristic world, and they're also geniuses." Cyan smiled. "Ergo, we have awesome tech like this. Though, the Holo-Pad is one of the basic things really. This particular one was made by a scientist friend of ours."

Luna hummed silently, and tapped the pad, or Holo-Pad as they called it. It beeped for a second before coming up to some page about Time Turners. She decided to read out loud in case Green couldn't read the words or something.

"A Time Turner is a being who has gone through afterlife like any other creature. Almost like a Seer, these beings possess god-like powers, though their ability to control a small portion of time is, in some cases, unsettling and extremely rare." Luna read. "The only way to possess this sort of powers is if the being that has gone through afterlife has seen the time-stream when he, she or it went into the spiritual realm, where they then are funnelled into another world. The Time Turners are able to slow down time to their will, and also stop it completely if this happens. The only being this ability does not work on is another Time Turner, or those the Time Turner being is in contact with. The first few times a Time Turner experiences their power is unstable, and can only be harnessed if they learn to control their power. However, when they do learn control to such an ability, the Time Turner is almost able to do anything they wish with small portions of time."

"Wow, that's pretty awesome." Green murmured. "So, we both saw the time-stream, then?"

"That's what we know." Cyan nodded, taking the pad and giving it back to Kita. "Cyprian knows a lot about this, but he is a dragon, and they're the only ones who actually know what happened when they went through the afterlife. Somehow dragons are immune to the memory loss, and they also remember going through the afterlife as well. That's partly how we know so much as well, added on what our partners told us."

_The psychic creature hath come back, Mistress._ Zygarde suddenly said, looking up into the air.

The little, or not so little if you counted Yveltal, group looked over to where a small ball of light was forming, and watched it grow until it was the size of three people standing together. The ball shrunk and Abe and a girl with black hair and white eyes, wearing all red clothing, appeared.

"You had better have a good reason for taking me out of Newbark." The white eyed girl snapped.

"Guys, meet Hilary, a representative from Sinnoh." Kita said, standing up.

"Yes, I know what I am, now who the hell do you people want me to meet?" The girl, apparently named Hilary, growled.

"Uh, hello? Over here." Luna waved.

"She's blind." Cyan said. Luna paused.

"Oh." She murmured. "Sorry?"

"Don't even." Hilary glared in her general direction. A surprising effort since Luna had thought that maybe she didn't know where she even was. "My name is Hilary, as you already know, and I hope to god that I don't even get to see again. This world is hideous."

"Oh, well, that's nice." Green muttered. He and Luna stood, along with the others.

"Considering you lived here, I'd say you have a right to defend your home. But my opinion stands." Hilary scoffed. "Anyway, what the hell do you want?"

"We need to get into HQ." Kitty said. "So we can show these two around, and all of that lot."

" . . . Why not just ask Derek or something?" Hilary sighed, pulling out a black ball. "He's more suited to this then I am. Especially since that little crack in time and space is basically in the Distortion World."

"What!?" Green cried loudly. "The- No way am I going there! I was told it was basically a horror story there!"

"Oh come on, the place where HQ is isn't really that bad." Cyan laughed. "It's actually a nice place, considering one of the council members has Giratina on his side."

"I am not going near a ghost who can kill me!" Green snapped.

_Wherefore art thou so stupid? _Zygarde muttered.

_Don't be mean, Zygarde. _Xerneas chuckled. _Not many humans like going near Giratina, especially in her own realm. But believe me when I say this, Green, you are in no danger. Giratina is actually very kind, unlike what the history files say about her._

"I thought Giratina was male?" Luna blinked.

"So did I." Green said.

"Nah, she's a girl." Kitty shrugged. The white haired girl turned back to Hilary and grinned. "So, you gonna let Palky out and take us there?"

"No, 'Palky' will rip open a dimensional hole and you will all go through without me." Hilary snapped. "Then when you're all through, he'll close it. Now shut up and let me do my work."

Hilary then tapped the button on the ball, and it burst open. As soon as the light faded away, Luna and Green almost shrieked in shock when Palkia knelt down to get a look at them.

_**NOT VERY IMPRESSIVE. **_The space-controller rumbled. _**I DARE SAY THAT THESE TWO CREATURES WHO CONTROL A PORTION OF MY BROTHERS EMBODIMENT ARE NOT VERY . . . WORTHY OF IT.**_

"Like you're worthy!" Luna barked at him, feeling a sudden burst of anger, despite her shock at how massive the thing was. "You overgrown salamander!"

"Luna, try not to piss of the god of space." Green hissed, still staring at him with wide eyes.

_**THIS ONE HAS GUTS. **_Palkia grunted, standing up properly. _**I LIKE THAT. WHERE AM I SENDING THEM, HILARY?**_

"The Other Side headquarters." Hilary said, pulling out a piece of paper and studying it with little interest. "And hurry up, they annoy me."

_**VERY WELL. GRRRROOOOOAAAAAAAHHH!**_

After the loud and ear-splitting roar, Palkia reared up and charged some sort of pink beam in his left arm-pearl. A few seconds later, he roared again, and slashed down at the air. A trail was left behind, and it swirled and became a huge hole that was constantly moving. It was blue and grey, and for some reason, Luna could not look away from the thing. She was . . . entranced.

"Yeah, it's pretty and you can't look away, that happens when you first look at the dimensional hole." Cyan said, smiling and appearing in front of her. He held out a pokeball and pulled Abe back inside, and then put away Xerneas as well. Kita and Kitty did the same with their bonded partners, even Oberos and the Pikachu who protested but still complied, and both started off towards the giant hole.

"Wait, we're actually going _through_ it?" Luna gasped.

"What did you expect?" Cyan shrugged. "Come on, you two."

With some hesitation, and a sheer amount of force, Luna managed to get through the dimensional hole with little problems. When she went in, the world went black, and she felt weightless for a few seconds, before being dumped down unceremoniously onto solid, and cold, ground. The girl opened her eyes to see Kita, Cyan, Kitty and Green dropping to the ground in the same manner, and then she looked behind herself to see the dimensional hole disappear.

"Well, that was . . . even weirder then teleporting." Green said. He sounded like he was going to be sick.

"If you wanna vomit, try and hold it off until you get to the edge." Kitty called.

Luna looked over to see the three Kalosian Trainers already walking off. From what Luna could see right now, they were in the Distortion World. The land was on its side in random places, there were weird trees dotted about randomly, and there seemed to be an everlasting darkness below them and above them. The ground was solid, yet felt unreal somehow, and it was littered with dead bushes and rocks, and was also grey in colour.

"Well, isn't this the happiest place on the planet." Green sighed beside her.

"We'd better catch up to them."

Both Trainers ran to the other three and soon caught up, slowing down when they got nearer. The place was silent, almost deadly silent, and for once Luna was wishing something would happen.

"So, how long do we have to walk until we get to the HQ thing anyway?" Green asked.

"A few minutes yet." Kitty replied, looking back with a grin. "Bet you think this place is weird, right? You'll get used to it, don't worry. Especially since you'll be spending a few days down here, learning to use your timey-wimey powers ."

"Who are you, the tenth Doctor?" Luna muttered sarcastically.

"No, but she could be." Cyan said, glancing back as well. "I'm from Earth, so don't be surprised I know who that is, Luna."

"I wasn't." Luna muttered.

"You're from Earth as well?" Green blinked. "Huh. Well, at least I haven't just got Luna's warped view of that world to listen to anymore. I'd like to know more about my old place, seeing as I don't have any memories whatsoever."

"Oh, thank you so much." Luna snapped.

"No probs."

"I'll tell you when you have free time." Cyan smiled. "Domo'll probably work the two of you to the bone, with his training stuff and all that."

"Domo?"

"Domo is the battle expert in HQ." Kita said from ahead of them. "He also happens to be a Time Turner, and a very skilled one at that. He'll teach both of you how to use your powers in no time. If he had you working non-stop, it'd take at least two days to learn it. But unfortunately he's not allowed to work people to the bone, so you'll get about four hours a day with him. That'll amount to at least six days, I think."

"You're rambling, sis!"

"Sorry!" Kita laughed.

The group went silent again for a few more minutes. Eventually Luna was about to say something just to stop the boredom from killing her, when they came up to a sudden stop in the land they were walking on. It was a literal stop as well, the land just dropped off into absolutely nowhere. Like an edge on a cliff. There was a mass of darkness after it as well, which led Luna to believe that it was the end of the Distortion World.

"Ok, down here is where HQ is." Cyan nodded to the edge. "Just jump down and you'll be there in seconds."

"I seem to be doing this a lot more lately." Luna frowned. "And why are we jumping off a cliff?"

"Because the HQ is down there!" Kitty giggled. "Duh. Just jump, ok?"

Taking her own advice, Kitty jumped past the edge and into the black abyss that followed it. Luna's mouth dropped open at her complete lack of regard for her own safety, listening to the older girls screams of total joy. A few seconds after, there was no sound at all.

"Come on!" Kitty voice suddenly called.

"Wait, she's still alive?" Green choked out.

"Yeah." Kita nodded, grinning at them. "The drop is about the same as when you fall from a fifty story building, for about a few seconds at least, before it starts slowing down, and by the time you realise you're not moving anymore, you're on the ground. It's cool, watch!"

Kita then jumped off, earning herself a cry of shock from both Green and Luna. They waited a few seconds, and then jumped when her voice floated up as well.

"Hurry it up! Domo's already here, he wants to meet you two!"

"Come on then." Cyan said, jumping down after her.

"Ok, flying is one thing, but jumping off a cliff in the realm of dead guys is a bit crazy for me." Luna swallowed.

"Are you kidding? This isn't crazy, it's downright insane!" Green yelled. "They can't expect us to jump off a cliff, can they?"

"Hurry it up!" Kitty's voice shouted.

" . . . Yes, they do." Luna said flatly.

"Oh, Mew . . ."

"Well, we'd better not keep them waiting." Luna shrugged.

She walked to the edge and peered down, but saw nothing but darkness. However, since the others had survived the seemingly long fall, she felt as though she could do it as well. Luna glanced back at Green, and sighed when she saw him practically about to scream and faint from sheer terror.

"Come on, we'll go together." She told him.

"W-what? I-I'm not doing something t-that's gonna kill me!" Green yelped.

"It didn't kill them, did it?"

"You were against this just!"

"Well, I figured since they could do it, why not us? Come on, you big baby."

Luna walked forwards and grabbed Green's arms, and dragged the boy with her to the edge. Green protested and yelled all he could, but Luna just ignored him and looked down. The darkness was still there, and there was no trace of anything coming out of it. Luna turned back to Green, who was now looking down with wide and blank eyes.

"Don't be scared." She murmured.

"E-easy for you to say." He swallowed thickly.

" . . . Actually, I'm completely terrified." Luna confessed. "I'm actually second-guessing myself right about now, wondering what the fuck I'm even doing. But that's what I did when I got onto Frost for the first time, remember? I kept saying I wanted to do it, but then I wanted out, and I kept changing my mind. In the end you forced me to do it, and I loved it. Now, I'll return the favour."

"But . . . this is a cliff!" Green cried, as they moved closer to the edge. "This isn't flying, it's a Mew-dammed _CLIFF_!"

"So? Just think of it like flying in the opposite direction of the sky."

"That's falling!"

"Yeah, exactly. Allons-y!"

Luna jumped and dragged Green with her, both of them screaming. Luna had no idea what she was screaming through; it was either excitement or fear. She ignored it and screamed.

_Thump._

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Not much of a cliffy when you already know everyone lived. OR DID THEY?

Green: You are so weird.

Renny: I know. But also, I needed to explain the whole 'time slowed down oh god what's going on' thing, so Time Turners. Yay!

Green: Talk about overpowering . . .

Renny: Oh shut up. Read, review and comment!


	5. Chapter 5- Dysfunctional

Renny: God, it's been ages since I did this. Fifth chapter, yay!

Green: You take forever, Renny.

Renny: I know. Whose turn for the disclaimer?

Red: Mine.

Renny: Aw, I didn't see you there, sorry!

Red: Heh. Renny doesn't own pokemon!

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

"Well, these two are just kids!" Someone snapped above them.

Lune groaned and turned onto her back, blinking at the sudden light. There seemed to be a tall and muscled man with black hair and black eyes, giving off a very impressive aura. And then she remembered that she was in the Distortion World, where there wasn't meant to be any light.

"Woah, what the hell!?" She cried, sitting up quickly. She didn't appear to be going insane, the normal, blue sky was right there, and there seemed to be grass under her feet as well.

"I said it wasn't that bad." Kitty shrugged, reaching down to help her up. "Don't worry about the fall, you'll get better at it, and when you do you can land on your feet. Not your belly."

"Where the hell am I?" Luna demanded. "This isn't the Distortion World."

"It still is." The black haired man said. "It's just a different part of it. This is the Distortion World of Earth, in case you didn't guess."

Well, at least it explained the floating debris in random places.

"We're not dead? We're alive? We're alive!"

Luna glanced beside herself and watched Green jump up and cheer happily. He paused when he saw the scenery and was given the same explanation Luna had gotten, though he just stared at them.

"Wait, does this mean that we could go to Earth?" Green blinked. "Does it?"

"Not at all." The black haired man chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "If we leave from here, we'll be back in Pokeariea."

"Poke-ay-ria?" Luna frowned. "What, the pokemon world?"

"That's it." Cyan smiled. "Good thing you two are smart. Domo hates explaining stuff."

"He never went to school." Luna said flatly, pointing at Green, who glared at her.

"Doesn't mean he isn't smart." Cyan shrugged.

"Anyway, I should introduce myself." The black haired man interrupted. "My name's Domo, I'm a Time Turner and the Gym trainer in The Other Side HQ."

"Oh yeah, they told us about you." Luna muttered.

"And Kitty told me that the two of you are Time Turners as well." Domo grinned, looking down at the two young Trainers. "We only have about three in The Other Side so far, and they're all from different worlds. It's rare to find two from the same place and also at the same time as well."

"So we're special cases?" Green blinked. "Like . . . like Aura Users?"

" . . . Something like that, but more tricky." Domo shrugged. "Anyway, get ready for another shock. Turn around."

"Why?" Luna asked. "There's nothing but brick there."

Green, who had turned around despite how he looked like he also doubted anything, was gaping behind them. Luna scoffed and turned around to see what was so dammed interesting about a _wall_, and then she, too, froze.

"Is that-" She broke off, not knowing what to say.

"Xavier's School for Mutants?" Cyan suggested, smirking as he appeared by her side. "Yup. Or at least, it's modelled after the place. Blame Trion."

"W-who?" Green mumbled.

"He's one of the representatives of Hoenn." Kitty piped up from behind them. "Bonded partner Kyogre, and he also comes from Earth as well."

"Uh, is it the same one from the cartoon or the movies?" Luna asked. "Cus there's like . . . fifty versions of the place."

"There's about five floors." Domo said, walking up and standing on Green's other side. "The ground floor is the common room and dinner hall, and by extension the kitchen. First floor are the lab rooms, where our scientists work to create and locate new potential members that a Seer finds. Second floor would be where the council, and by addition any other members of The Other Side, meet in the massive hall. The third floor is where our leaders, Cyprian and Magnus live. They only come down to the meeting floor when they're needed, otherwise they stay on their own floor."

"Then you've got the basement floor 1, which Domo basically owns." Kita said. "State of the art tech, for training of course, and then you've got the artillery range, and sword room, shield places, basically anything that's a weapon. We also have the weapons vault as well."

"You've got stuff going." Luna muttered. "So, where the hell do you all sleep?"

"Dorms." It was Cyan who answered this time. "Little houses fit for about five people at a time, at the back of the HQ. So far we've got a lot of members, but few actually live here. We've got two houses free of anyone right now, so you two can go and choose which one you wanna live in."

"Who said anything about living here?" Luna snapped, turning to the four older people.

"Well, you're from another world and you sure as hell don't have anywhere to stay." Kita replied flatly. "Plus, we've been keeping an eye on the two of you. Green doesn't like Pallet town much, and you don't want to stay somewhere so peaceful. So that's my reasoning."

"Mine is that you both look tired, and another trip to the Pokeariea won't do you much good." Cyan said.

"I just wanna see the houses filled." Kitty shrugged.

"if you're going to train here, you need to live here." Domo told them. His reason was actually the best out of the lot, even though Kita's made sense as well. Luna preferred peaceful yet sort of chaotic places, so maybe the Distortion World HQ thing was the best place? It looked cool, and she did sort of want to know what the school generally looked like on the inside.

"The school won't look the same, you know." Cyan warned, probably after seeing her expression. "But it'll be cool to be in there, right?"

"Oh, hell yes." Luna nodded.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"Shut up, Green."

**oooo**

**-Dorm 15-**

"You sure you want this place?" Kita asked, looking around.

As far as Luna could see, it was about two floors. Cyan had said that the ground floor only had one room, the living room and kitchen put together, which she could see right now. The kitchen was sort of in the corner, but since the room was sort of big it was a good space. Luna could also see three staircases, one by the front door, and another on the opposite side of the room, then the last one on the other side of the door. The staircase on the opposite side of the room led to a white door clearly marked as 'bathroom', and two other doors that probably led to the bedrooms.

"I like it." Green said, looking at the staircase on the left. "Can I get this room?"

"Maybe." Luna muttered. "That depends on what the rooms look like."

"Well, you've made your decisions." Domo smiled, walking into the room. He went over to the sofa, and brushed it off. "Not many people wanted this one. They took one look at it, compared it to others which have more rooms and floors, and said they wanted a different one."

"I like it." Luna insisted. "Besides, we're kids. What's a couple of kids gonna do with a big house?"

"I can think of a lot of stuff." Kitty mumbled, giggling. Kita shushed her and then shoved her twin out of the house, and they both disappeared from sight. Cyan, shaking his head, went after them with a quick wave to the two Trainers still inside the house.

"But still, you did pick a good house." Domo said, turning back to Green and Luna. "I think Cyprian wanted this place preserved in case someone does take it. Sometimes I wonder if that dragon can see into the future, you know?"

"Never met him, wouldn't know." Green shrugged. He'd walked over to a large bookshelf that was a lot bigger than he was, and he was looking at some of the books inside of it. "Is that a number?"

"What do you mean?" Domo asked, walking over. He pulled out the book green was pointing to, a green one with gold stripes, and frowned. "Yes, it's a book about stories and such. It says how many are in there, in the title '100 stories'."

"He can't read numbers." Luna quickly explained, walking over to the TV and finding the remote on the sofa.

"Ah, so he has some form of dyscalculia?" Domo asked quietly.

"Sorry, what?" Luna frowned, looking at him. She saw Green staring at him blankly as well.

"Most of the time, dyscalculia means one can't read numbers or comprehend the numbers, and also they have problems with adding and such." Domo explained. He looked down at Green, who was looking increasingly worried. "Luna mentioned you've never been to school, yet you can read perfectly fine. Numbers, however, are elusive to you."

"Y-yes." Green blinked. Domo handed the book to him and smile kindly.

"That's what dyscalculia is then. You can read letters fine, but you can't read numbers. Can he read clocks at all?" Domo asked, glancing over at Luna.

"Never tried it." Luna shrugged.

"Can you read maps?" Domo looked at Green this time, and he looked slightly surprised when the boy nodded. "Hm, that's odd. Normally people with dyscalculia can't read maps either. You must be a different case, or have a milder version. Well, I'd better get going now. Come and find me in the training rooms tomorrow after breakfast, and we can begin training on your Time Turner skills."

Then he left, and Luna cautiously looked at Green's expression. It was blank, but she knew better by now. He was hiding himself. Luna sighed and walked over to him, and Green looked up slowly.

"Well, at least we know why every attempt to teach you numbers failed." She joked lightly.

" . . . I can't read numbers . . ." Green mumbled. "G-Grandpa might want me to take over the lab one day, but I can't . . . I can't do that, because I can't read numbers . . . A-and I won't learn, ever."

"Oh come on, maybe he was just wrong?" Luna suggested.

"N-no. It'd explain why, when letters were so easy, why I couldn't read numbers." Green mumbled. "I-I . . . It's like dyslexia, only it's not."

"Dyslexia is when you can't read at all." Luna reminded him. "At least you can read and write stuff like letters, right?"

"Yeah, I guess . . ."

"Can you read lettered numbers?" Luna asked.

"Maybe . . . I've never tried." Green said quietly, clutching the book in his hands. He started slowly inching towards the door leading to the bathroom, and then blurted, "E-excuse me" and ran off up the staircase and into the room.

Luna stared after him, frowning.

**oooo**

**-Later-**

Luna had looked at both the rooms. The one on the left was a cosy-looking room with about two beds plus a bunch of pillows in the corner, and three drawers, and then three cupboards. The second one was the same, only it had two of everything, and the bunch of pillows in the corner of the other room was replaced with a bunch of fluffy blankets.

After a few seconds of thinking, Luna decided she liked the one on the right best, and went to find some paper in the drawers, from the kitchen. She quickly wrote a note on it, and grabbed some conveniently-placed pins from the drawer under it, and then went back up the stairs to hand the note, which said 'Luna', on the door.

After a few seconds of thinking again, because surely he'd know which one was his, she decided to do the same for Green and get a note saying 'Green' on his new door/room as well.

Then she sat down on the sofa, and placed all four of her pokeballs onto the table. Her four pokemon, Cyber, Savara (and Mimi), Frost and Tyler, stared back at her with varying expressions of worry. Obviously they, being able to hear everything, knew exactly what had happened.

"I dunno know what to do." Luna told them quietly. "The school I used to go to- they never . . . never teach you how to help people who need it. They expected it to be common sense. But . . . how can it be, when nearly everyone there was a piece of shit?"

Tyler flinched in his ball, and Luna forced herself to calm down.

"Anyway . . . they should have taught us how to help someone like Green." Luna repeated wistfully. "If it was Red here, he would have Green down here and laughing by now, but all I've done is make a couple of signs and sit here."

Savara made some sort of gesture that Luna understood as 'it wasn't your fault'.

"I know it wasn't." Luna replied. "But I can't help but think, I could have done something to help him. I joked, I mean, who even does that? When you find out you've got some sort of mental disorder thing, you don't want people to just joke about it! I'm . . . probably the worst person in the whole world now. No, the worst person in all the worlds."

This time, all four of her pokemon protested. Luna sighed and shook her head.

"I know you don't blame me, but neither do I." Luna tried to reason. They all stopped and stared at her blankly. "It's like . . . I know it's not my fault, but I still feel responsible for him. For his . . . his safety or his wellbeing or something. Yeah?"

Savara, who was the only one with a child, nodded. She obviously understood because of Mimi.

" . . . I'm kinda wishing that we could go back." Luna muttered, fiddling with her hands nervously. "That I could go back and say something else, something not so dumb, or reset that and say something to make him feel better . . ."

Because, even though she didn't show it much, Luna had come to care for Green in a sense of brother-sister stuff. A relationship she'd never had with her own blood sibling. Green did used to be her favourite character in the whole manga, but then he was quickly wiped from that spot when Luna realised what a twat he was. And then she saw he had issues like her, that he was human, and she had a new thought about him. _Maybe I can help this kid._

"I just want to make sure he's happy, you know?" Luna whispered, mainly to herself. But the pokemon, being pokemon, heard her and nodded. Luna was grateful for that. "Maybe . . . when he comes down, I can try and help him out. I'll sit him down, and get him to talk. I'll listen, and- and try to figure out how to help him. Maybe . . ."

Cyber nodded eagerly. The other three pokemon did as well, and Luna, feeling encouraged, and nodded back.

"Alight then." She murmured. "I'll try and get him to talk, then."

**OOOOOO**

Renny: In which we find personal problems. Lol!

Green: Personal problems? What the hell!

Renny: Meh. Read, review and comment! Pleeeaaase?


	6. Chapter 6- The First Egg Hatches

Renny: I'm on a role here. Gimme a drum beat!

Green: I can't play the drums, stupid.

Renny: Goddammit. Red?

Red: Uh.

Renny: USELESS!

Green:*sighs* Whose turn for the disclaimer, Red?

Red: Well, I did it last time.

Green: Mine then. Renny doesn't own pokemon, so on with the-

Renny: HELL NO! On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Dorm 15 bathroom-**

"_Ah, so he has some form of dyscalculia?"_

Of course.

"_Most of the time, dyscalculia means one can't read numbers-" _

It made a lot more sense when he thought about it.

"_-or comprehend the numbers, and also they have problems with adding and such."_

Meaning he could never do anything involving numbers, including his Grandfather's work. Oak expected him to take over even if he did become the Champion, and he also expected Green to be able to learn to read numbers and such. But he couldn't, not ever.

"_Luna mentioned you've never been to school, yet you can read perfectly fine. Numbers, however, are elusive to you."_

That fact may have had something to do with it, since most of the books he learned from didn't have numbers on except for the pages, and he never paid attention to the page numbers. And Master Chuck never had to use anything with numbers, so Green had never learnt how to count.

"_That's what dyscalculia is then. You can read letters fine, but you can't read numbers. Can he read clocks at all?"_

No. The one time he'd tried, Green got confused three seconds into it and ended up asking for help. In the end he was told the time, but it had no meaning to him, because he didn't understand the numbers that were said. To him, numbers could very well have been a foreign language.

"_Can you read maps?"_

Somehow.

"_Hm, that's odd. Normally people with dyscalculia can't read maps either. You must be a different case, or have a milder version."_

It was some comfort, knowing that his wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it just showed how lucky he was considering the . . . condition he now knew he had. Slightly less of a comfort when he thought back to how he could never read numbers, never learn how to.

"_Well, at least we know why every attempt to teach you numbers failed."_

He knew she'd been joking, trying to lighten his mood. He should have seen it, Luna never joked unless she was being sarcastic. She sure as hell didn't look sarcastic, only concerned.

" _. . . I can't read numbers . . ."_

And what did he do?

"_G-Grandpa might want me to take over the lab one day, but I can't . . . I can't do that, because I can't read numbers . . . A-and I won't learn, ever."_

_What _did he do when she tried to help him?

"_Oh come on, maybe he was just wrong?"_

He . . .

"_N-no. It'd explain why, when letters were so easy, why I couldn't read numbers. I-I . . . It's like dyslexia, only it's not."_

Put her down.

"_Dyslexia is when you can't read at all. At least you can read and write stuff like letters, right?"_

Luna tried to help him. She went out of her usual boundaries, something she'd been doing a lot of lately. He remembered she'd taken to occasionally staying up with him, or giving him the egg so he could actually sleep. Luna wanted to help, but instead of just watching like she normally did, the girl was actually doing something. And what did Green do?

"_Yeah, I guess . . ."_

He didn't even pay attention to her. She'd offered comfort because at least he could read to some degree, and he didn't even listen.

"_Can you read lettered numbers?"_

Lettered numbers . . . maybe he could try that. Maybe then the numbers he heard from other people would have meaning and not just be random bits of words he didn't know?

"_Maybe . . . I've never tried."_

But of course, he was too much of a coward to think of other possibilities.

"_E-excuse me."_

So he ran off and he hid away, clutching at the egg that he'd received from Pidgeot. The giant bird had nestled in the corner now, and was watching him carefully, like he expected Green to break down and start crying.

Maybe he would.

Green could hear Luna murmuring to herself, but then he did a double-take inside his head and rethought it. Luna never talked to herself, so she was probably talking to her pokemon. But there had been no pops that indicated someone using a pokeball, so Green guessed they were all inside their balls still. Luckily the pokeballs were transparent then.

Luna was headstrong, quiet, calm, a bit snappy at times but she was still the best person who could help Green. Because she had problems of her own, he knew, and she could cope with them to a point where she just suppressed them until they were gone.

Luna had said she had paranoia at one time. She'd gotten over that in the pokemon world, because she knew she had friends to help her at all times. She'd also said she had an anti-social disorder, but she'd gotten rid of that as well, as far as Green could tell. She wasn't exactly social, but she was a lot better than what she was before. For one thing, she spoke more.

Then she had the bipolar disorder. Green had only seen signs of that when she'd gotten angry and shocked, which wasn't very often, so he guessed it was a mild case. Luna was showing more emotion, like concern, and she'd obviously started to get over the bipolar thing.

Being in the pokemon world had helped her. Green thought that maybe going to her world would help him, but for one thing it had messed her up, and second . . .

It was impossible. They may have been in the Distortion World for Earth, but they couldn't get out of this place and go to Earth at all. Maybe if they got a legendary pokemon to help, but then again . . .

Why would a pokemon want to help them? Especially a legendary. The one person they would help was probably Red, seeing as he was . . . an overall good person.

Yes . . .

Green still loved him. Even though his Grandfather looked down on people who liked the same gender, Green couldn't just ignore his own feelings for Red. Luna encouraged him when she found out, even teased him. That was another sign of trying to help him.

Luna . . . Luna had been trying to make Green independent from his Grandfather, even though he'd claimed to do so a long time ago. He'd never really let go, had he?

No. Even when Green declared himself as his own person, no one would probably ever see him as someone else, and he had come to resent it. And yet he did sort of like the attention it brought, it made him happy to know people knew him.

But the fact that they didn't even know his name defeated that notion. Very few people- Luna, Red and Daisy- called him by name. Even Oak sometimes forgot what his name was and just referred to him as 'Grandson'. Oak was only half excused, because he was old. The other half he wasn't, because you just did not forget a family member's name, even if they'd been away for about . . . four and a half years.

Four and a half years spent training himself to get stronger, training his pokemon to get stronger, and it did nothing to help him. He was still physically weak, his body never seemed to be able to gain any muscles. His pokemon, at the time Scyther and Charmander, had definitely gotten better, though.

That was one good thing, at least.

He had friends. Friends who would help him when he needed, and friends who would protect him when they could. And . . .

He would do the same for them.

_Crack._

**oooo**

**-Downstairs-**

"But what the hell do I say to him?" Luna wondered, pacing. Her pokemon, now outside of their pokeballs, watched her. Mimi scampered after her, and Luna had to give the tiny pokemon half her attention so she didn't accidently step on her.

"R-rhy." Tyler murmured.

" . . . I still wish I could understand you." Luna sighed, turning to the four of them. Mimi squeaked and climbed up to her shoulder, and Luna let her hang there for a bit. "It would be so much better than just guessing what you wanna say, you know?"

The four nodded. They understood her perfectly fine, but she couldn't understand them. Luna was still hoping for a psychic type at some point in the future. It would be a great help.

But before she could voice her opinion and get the agreements she knew she'd get, the bathroom door swung open and Green came rushing down the stairs with something in his arms. It took Luna three seconds to realise that it was the egg he'd been given, and two more- by that time he'd gotten down the stairs- to realise it was cracking and shaking in his arms.

"Luna- the egg!" Green cried, stopping in front of her, out of breath.

"Hatching?" Luna blinked. "Really? Now? That thing has weird timing."

"I-I dunno." Green shrugged, straightening up. "I'll put it on the table, hold on . . ."

"I'll get a blanket." Luna offered. Green, who hadn't even put the egg down yet, nodded and waited.

Luna went up to her room as fast as she could and then came back down with a random fluffy blanket. She set it on the table and Green quickly placed the egg on the blanket, and then Luna noticed Pidgeot gliding down from the bathroom.

"Get out the others." Luna told him.

"Why?"

"They'd wanna see this! We've been waiting for one of them to hatch, so let them see this!" Luna insisted.

"All right, all right!" Green hissed. He did as he was told and then every one of their pokemon crowded around the table, with Luna and Green kneeling in front of the table and the egg.

_Crack. _A few more cracks, more than the few that that been there when green was rushing down the stairs, appeared on the egg. It moved a bit, and then started cracking rapidly.

"Maybe it's a Jigglypuff." Luna muttered.

"Oh hell no."

"What? It's a pink egg, what else could it be?"

"Clefairy? Mew?"

"Mew's a legendary, it don't breed, dumbass."

"Well, that's your opinion."

The egg cracked again, and went still. Luna and Green stared at it for a full minute, but the thing didn't move after that. The two kids, plus all the pokemon, sat back with a sigh.

"Well, I guess it was . . . a fluke." Green mumbled, staring at the egg mournfully. "Probably just died . . . Poor thing."

" . . . Sorry." Luna sighed, looking at him. "It's . . . probably somewhere nice, if it is dead."

"If?" Green frowned.

"You never know."

Luna shrugged at him and then stood up, and turned to all the pokemon around them, about to speak.

"L-Luna!" Green suddenly cried.

She whirled around, and nearly broke out into a dance. The egg was still cracking, and the top part was nearly coming off. She knelt down again, making sure to keep herself and the pokemon at a distance from it, but not too far. She didn't want to miss the hatching, and she didn't want to take away the baby from Green. The egg was his after all.

The top part of the egg cracked upwards, and Green quickly reached forward to take it off. The weird, water-y type stuff came off with it, looking like some sort of goo. It would have made Luna curl up in disgust, but then the baby pokemon popped its head up slowly, and took one look at Green, and then squealed happily.

"Holy shit." Luna breathed.

"Language!" Green snapped, without even looking back. "It's just a baby . . ."

"It? She, actually." Luna muttered. "That pokemon can only_ be_ female."

Green gave her a flat look for a second, and then he went back to the little baby pokemon. He lifted the baby out of the egg, and smiled at it- her- gently.

"Hi there." He mumbled.

"Ree!" The baby pokemon squeaked happily, waving her tiny arms around at him. Yup, Green was defiantly the first thing she'd seen. "Wee! R-Reeeeee!"

Luna actually had to admit, she was pretty dammed adorable for a pokemon that shade of pink-red. Green was smiling as well, so Luna sure as hell wasn't going to ruin the good moment by making some dumb comment.

"Creee!" The baby pokemon giggled, pulling on Green's pendant. He dangled it in front of her, and Luna slowly crawled over to watch.

The baby pokemon caught sight of Luna and reached towards her as well, grinning already. Of course, there was no danger of the baby pokemon thinking Luna was the Mother instead of Green, she'd already seen him, and so she deemed it safe to wriggle her fingers on the baby's stomach.

"So cute." Luna mumbled, smiling softly. If Green was surprised at her smile, he said nothing.

"What do we call her?" Green asked. "I mean, I know the pokemon, but what about her name?"

"She's your pokemon."

"And officially my child." Green said, looking back down at the baby pokemon.

"Not yet." Luna told him. "If you wanna have her as your kid, you need to do paperwork and then adoption work and other shit."

"Language." Green muttered half-heartedly. "And maybe I could do that. I can adopt at eleven, right?"

"Probably. Hell if I know, I generally stay away from kids unless they're animals." Luna shrugged. "I guess pokemon count as animals."

"Pokemon are the animals of Pokeariea." Green hummed. "Now I see why Domo said my world- my current world, anyway- is called that."

"Yeah, the 'Poke' bit at the start kinda gives it away." Luna murmured. "But anyway, she's your kid, at least in my eyes. So you name her."

"I'm . . . not very good at names." Green laughed quietly. "Last time I tried it was a Chatot. I called it Chatty."

"Good name, actually." Luna said. "The ones I come up with were random for that one. Just think for a bit."

" . . . Lassie." Green breathed.

"Lassie?"

"Yeah. Is it good, or stupid?" Green asked, biting his lip. The baby pokemon in his arms squealed happily and tugged his shirt, and Luna smirked at him.

"She likes it." Luna told him.

"Alright then, Lassie it is." Green nodded. Luna chuckled briefly and looked down at the baby pokemon again, tickling her stomach.

"Lassie the baby Latias." Luna hummed. "Sounds very, very fitting."

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Anyone else shocked about the identity of the baby?

Green: . . . You gave me a baby Latias? Why?

Renny: Because I can. Besides, if a Yveltal could be hatched from an egg, then why not Latias? Anyway, hope you all like the choice! I've been planning that since I gave Green that egg. Read, review and comment!


	7. Chapter 7- Cat's Out Of The Bag

Renny: This time we get some of Red's POV! I think it's the first time in the whole fanfic, actually.

Green: You realise with your new restrictions you can't focus on anything else until this chapter's done?

Renny: Yes. I'm going to make some notes for that in a bit. *Does them* Yeup, I'm done now.

Red: So, you have five rules?

Renny: Yep. I've put them in a journal on DA so people can call me out on this site if I get out of hand with my fanfics AGAIN.

Red: . . .

Green: Let's end this.

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: ON WITH THE SHOW!

**OOOOOO**

**-Celadon pokemon centre-**

"So . . . you haven't heard from either of them in, what, five days?"

"_Not one peep."_

"Huh. Didn't you say they usually call in whenever they're in a new town or something? How long does it take them to get from one place to another?"

"_They both have pokemon that can fly now, so about half a day at the most. I haven't heard anything from them in five, and since they usually call in regularly even if they don't fly . . ."_

"You're worried, then? I understand, but what if they're camping out in a cave or something?"

"_Then I'm still worried. Please, I need you to go and find them for me. I'm begging you."_

"Professor, they can both take care of themselves. They proved it several times. Well, more Luna than Green, but still."

"_It's Green who I'm mostly worried about. He's . . . not exactly very strong."_

"No, but his pokemon are powerful. They'll protect him. And Luna has four fully evolved pokemon with her anyway, she can protect herself and Green."

"_I know, but both of them are headstrong. While Luna shows it in a more sullen way, Green's only like that because of sheer force. Neither of them would be able to last long without civilisation, you know this."_

"Just because they nearly died very nearly the only two times they went through caves, doesn't mean they can't go in one without dying. Or living without humans for five days."

"_I'm not talking about caves, Red."_

Red sighed and patted Vee on the head, slouching back into his chair. He stared at monitor with a flat expression. Oak didn't have any faith whatsoever in his Grandson or Luna. Red, however, did.

"_I just want you to go and find them." _Oak went on, pinching the bridge of his nose. _"I want to know if they're both alright, please."_

"They're fine." Red mumbled. "Why can't you see that? They're not babies, professor. They're both-"

"_Children who are both younger and smaller than you are."_ Oak sighed.

"Luna, by four days, and Green, by three months and a few more days." Red pointed out. "Not that much. And they're average height, I'm just really tall."

"_Red. Find them and bring them to Pallet town." _Oak ordered. Red was about to say something else, _shove it up your ass, _but the screen went blank and he groaned.

"This day is so, so dumb." He muttered mournfully. "I was so gonna go to that Game Corner place that Green went to. I wanna get a Dratini, you know?"

Vee mewled lightly, as if he could understand Red's misgivings.

"But then again, why would I need a Dratini when I've got you?" Red grinned, rubbing the Eevee's ears gently. "You turn into every single evolution you have. Or three of them anyway."

"Vee!" Vee giggled.

"You're so adorable." Red murmured, patting his fur. He laughed and stood up with Vee resting in his arms, and then he remembered Oak.

Mew dammit. He'd never get a day's rest if this was kept up. Oak had sent him on some sort of errand a couple of days ago, Red couldn't even remember what it was, but when Red called in to report he could find whatever it was, Oak had been pacing quickly.

And now he'd been given a mission. Find two Trainers who were capable of protecting themselves, and protect them. Irony much? Oh well, Red supposed it was better than saying 'I dunno what you wanted so I'm giving up', anyway.

Of course, without something to start with, Red had no clue as to where he was meant to go. Or where to start looking, for that matter. The last time he'd seen the two was a little over a week ago, and they could very well be in Cinnabar or even out of the Region itself by now.

Oh well, he'd just go and look for them. Since he mentioned caves, maybe Red could go and try to find them by Rock Tunnel? They could be camping out there for whatever reason, after all. And then he could check Mt Moon. Assuming either of them would be found, what was he meant to say anyway?

'Don't die' seemed like something good. Although Luna might kick his ass if he said that, she'd definitely take offense and assume he assumed that she couldn't take care of herself. And then Green would just get all sad and stuff.

Speaking of Green, Red couldn't help but wonder why he acted like he did around Red. One second he'd be with Luna and acting normal, and then when Red was with him he usually acted like an asshole, or all bashful or just flustered or something.

Maybe he wasn't comfortable around Red? Probably because Red was a touch-centric person. Maybe Green didn't like touch much, so Red should probably stop trying to hug him if they meet up again. Nope, when they meet again. Red was gonna find the two of them, tell them Oak was worried, and then go back and tell the old man they were fine and to stop worrying.

Yup.

**oooo**

**-Rock Tunnel-**

"Great, they're not here." Red sighed to an empty cave. This was the fifteenth one he'd checked in the past three hours, and Pika was beginning to get tired of using Flash for so long. Red reached up and rubbed the Pikachu's head gently.

"Piiika." Pika moaned, looking into the cave with a tired expression.

"I know, buddy." Red mumbled. "But we need to keep looking. Oak won't ever get off our tails if we don't, so . . . try to tough it out until we reach Route 10, ok bud?"

"Cha." Pika sighed, slumping against his shoulder. The rodent didn't let down the light though, so that was a good sign.

Ten caves and nearly a hundred blood-thirsty Zubat later, Red was starting to get even more tired than Pika was. He dragged his feet and yawned loudly, wondering when the hell he was going to get out of the cave. From what Luna said when they were in Lavender town, it had taken her and Green less than two hours. But that was mainly because they'd been running from her at-the-time crazy Rhydon, Tyler.

But he'd been here for about five hours. Mind you, that was because he'd been checking every single cave he came across, and also because he never liked the idea of going through a massive rock cave. Pika seemed to be even worse than before as well.

Flash was only meant to be used consistently for two hours. Pika, unused to the move, could only manage an hour. He'd been going for five, way over the limit of a normal pokemon and his own. Red was definitely going to pamper the poor Pikachu when they got out.

The next cave Red saw was actually the exit. He was so glad to finally be rid of the place that he sort of ran into a Zubat nest by complete accident, and with Pika too tired to do much other than squeak at them and lower his Flash, Red was forced to make a dash for the exit.

He'd heard Zubat were blind, so getting out of the cave wouldn't do much to their eyesight. But maybe a passing Trainer would help him? He'd been lucky so far.

"Al-most there!" Red cried, panting hard. Pika squeaked again and shot out some weak sparks, and Red carried on running.

When he finally got out of the cave, he found a Trainer with black hair and a tall build, walking towards the pokemon centre just ahead. Red glanced behind himself and cursed. He didn't expect the Zubat to stop, but he did hope them to.

"HEY!" Red shouted to the person. "CAN I GET SOME HELP, PLEASE!?"

The person turned around and blinked in confusion. Then the person- a boy- did a double-take. He then pulled out a pokeball and silently sent out what Red thought was a frog-like pokemon, with a weird looking scarf that looked slippery. It croaked and jumped into the air, and then the scarf unravelled.

Red stopped in front of the person just as the weird scarf revealed itself to be the pokemon's tongue, and it lashed across the grass in front of the Zubat. They seemed to know something else was there, and they all paused in front of the cave entrance.

"Thanks." Red gasped out, finally collapsing as the Zubat flew back into the cave. The frog pokemon walked back over, but the tongue scarf had gone back into its mouth, not wrapped around its neck. Thank Mew for that.

"No probs." The black haired boy smiled. He was taller than Red, most likely older, and Red was really interested in the new pokemon.

"Hey, uh . . ." Red began, standing back up. "What kinda pokemon is that?" He asked, nodding to the blue frog, which was bigger than even the tall boy.

"He's called a Greninja." The boy explained, smiling at the frog. "My starter and best pokemon."

"Sweet!" Red grinned. "Mind if I scan him for the pokedex?"

"He doesn't mind, do you, Grenny?" The boy smirked. The Greninja shook his head and stood still for Red, as he quickly scanned the pokemon.

_NO DATA AVAILABLE. _

"Odd." Red murmured. "It's never done that before . . ."

"Is it a National version?" The boy asked. "If it isn't, then that explains it."

"Ah. I suppose Oak can update it for me . . ." Red mumbled to himself, pocketing the pokedex for now.

"Wait, did you say 'Oak'?" The boy suddenly frowned. "As in, professor Samuel Oak?"

"Yeah?" Red blinked, looking up.

"Huh. I personally know his Grandson." The boy laughed. "Green's a nice kid. Bit of a ditz when it comes to stuff like organising, and overall gracefulness, but he's a good fighter."

"Fighter . . .?" Red would have gotten mad at the ditz comment had it not been true, and also the fact that he'd just said 'fighter' as well. "As in pokemon fights? A battle?"

"No, actually. I've sparred with him and his sister." The boy replied, looking over at the pokemon centre. "They're both good, for kids. Said they know someone called Red who might be good at the stuff they do as well. You know Red?"

"Uh, yes." Red nodded, wondering who the hell Green's sister was. "That's me, actually."

"Oh, goddammit." The boy muttered, looking at him again. "I keep doing this. Luna said you wore red, and I forgot. I'm so stupid, seriously."

"Luna?" Red almost chocked. Maybe he could find them faster than he hoped. "Is . . . she here as well?"

"Her and her brother." The boy nodded.

"She has a brother?" Red frowned.

"Yep." The boy smiled.

" . . . Hold on, first things first. What's your name?" Red asked him cautiously. "I don't like it when strangers know my name."

"The name's Cyan Banes." The boy said. "I'm part of a group called The Other Side."

"Never heard of it."

"You wouldn't have. It's for people like me, Luna and Green, not normal people." Cyan nodded. "Plus, we tend to keep to ourselves. And it kinda helps that our HQ is somewhere where no one can find it."

"And that is . . .?"

"Telling you will always ruin the fun." Cyan laughed, tapping his nose like it was a secret. Probably was, given how weird he was being. "Anyway, since you discreetly asked for Luna, I'll take you to her. Oh, and her brother, if you want?"

" . . . I still don't know who he is, but go on then." Red nodded.

"You don't? Oh wait, you weren't- Dammit, I keep forgetting." Cyan muttered. "Sorry, again. Come on Red."

Red, completely confused and a bit worried, watched as Cyan retuned Greninja and then decided to return Pika as well. The pokemon let out a happy sigh as he saw the pokeball, and Red allowed himself a tiny smirk when Pika was inside of it, and he clipped it back onto his belt. Then he followed Cyan into the pokemon centre, expecting it to be calm like normal pokemon centres were.

How wrong he was.

"JESUS SHIT GREEN, STOP IT!"

Half the people in the pokemon centre had already run off upstairs, while the other half watched from their seats on the other side of the room, according to a white haired girl that had walked casually up to Cyan and Red, as if the insanity wasn't even happening. All Red could do was watch a boy, and a girl, run around in circles like complete lunatics.

"What the hell's even going on here?" Cyan cried, just about to dash off. "I leave the two of them for five minutes, and they're already trying to destroy the place!"

"I think Green's sugar high again." The white haired girl sighed. "Luna should really learn not to give him anything with more than 50% sugar in."

"What'd he have this time?"

"Sugar cookies."

" . . . What the hell."

Red blinked at them and then turned back to Luna, who was still trying to catch Green, who appeared to be in the middle of stripping. While running. Had Red not been a bit horrified that Green was trying to become a nudist, he would have been impressed at the fact that he was actually managing it while running from Luna, who was a hell of a lot faster than him. And somehow she hadn't caught him yet. 'What the hell' indeed.

"Sugar high?" Red asked, looking over once the girl's words registered.

"Oh yeah, when he has something that has more than 50% sugar in, he gets drunk-high-crazy." The girl explained, glancing back at Luna and Green. "Normally Luna can stop him before he starts being a nudist, for some reason he's like that when he's sugar high. But . . . well, Luna couldn't catch him. Must have something to do with their power."

"I thought a Time Turner couldn't affect another Time Turner?" Cyan frowned.

"Well, these two are special cases." The white haired girl shrugged. "He teleports, she runs fast. I don't think he can actually be caught if he can teleport faster than someone can blink."

"That's definitely true." Cyan murmured, like he was remembering something.

"Hold it." Red demanded. Both of the older Trainers (he assumed the girl was one as well, she was in a pokemon centre) turned to him. "What's this about teleporting and stuff?"

"Didn't you debrief him?" The girl asked, going back to Cyan.

"Sorry." Cyan said, not even sounding sorry. "I thought Luna and Green could tell him instead."

"He'll be out cold for five hours, and Luna's gonna be raving mad for four." The girl said flatly. "I don't think either of them are in any condition right now, either."

"Do I have to?" The boy whined. "This is what you're for, Kita."

"Yes, but being the only person who sits still long enough to explain stuff, that's my job. But I'm sick of my job so I'm passing it on to you for a bit." The girl, apparently called Kita, said flippantly. "Now if you'd excuse me, I need to go and get Chester."

"Chester? Why?" Cyan sounded alarmed for some reason. Red wondered why, and he also wondered who the hell Chester was.

"Dude, he can solve this easy." Kita smirked. "Has done for the past four days."

"Wait, what?" Red blinked, confused yet again. "What the hell's going on? Someone'd better tell me right now!"

"OH MY GOD STOP IT!" Luna shrieked, right as Green dashed up to Red. Well, he wouldn't say dashed, actually.

One second Green was on the other side of the room, running away from Luna again, and then the next he was in front of Red, grinning like an idiot.

"HiRed!" Green cried. His voice was higher than normal and he couldn't stop jumping up and down slightly. "Howareyoudoinghow'sPikaandtheothers? HeycanIplaywithSaur?"

"Um." Red said.

Luna's form blurred and she was right next to Red now, and then she grabbed Green's arm and started dragging him away, looking incredibly unhappy.

"NononononoIwannaseeRedagainpleeeeeeaaaaaase!" Green screamed, struggling like he was going to his death sentence. Which, judging by Luna's expression, was probably going to happen very soon.

"Go fuck yourself." Luna replied flatly. To which Green screamed something along the lines of 'nuuuh'.

" . . . They get weirder every single day." Cyan commented, watching Luna bodily drag Green up the stairs, screeching and all.

"They do?"

"Yep. I remember the first he was on sugar high. Luna couldn't use her powers as well as she could right now, so Green was teleporting everywhere for hours on end until Charizard finally had enough sense to grab him and conk him out." Cyan chuckled.

"He evolved his Charmeleon?"

"Trained with Domo." Cyan nodded.

"Again, I don't know who that is."

" . . . Ugh, I hate doing this. KITA, I HATE YOU!" Cyan shouted.

"LOVE YOU TO, ASSHOLE!"

"Didn't actually expect a response, but there you go." Cyan shrugged, unconcerned about the girl. "I think Kitty's somewhere . . . maybe she could help with the explanation?"

"I'd rather have someone who actually cared do it." Red told him. "But since you're all I apparently have, just sit down and explain what the hell even just happened, and also what's going on overall."

"Fair enough."

So they sat down at the table, and Red listened to Cyan talk about the past few days.

Apparently Luna and Green had met with Kita, and she explained how Luna came to Red's world, and also why Green was having that weird sleeplessness thing at night. Red was pretty shocked to find that Green was also a person from another world, and a bit miffed that Green had said nothing about it before, but Cyan quickly explained that Green himself didn't even know until Kita told him, and then Beta, a Gardevoir who worked for The Other Side, unlocked his old memories of his past on Earth.

When Beta unlocked his memories, she also unlocked a secret that Green's mind carried as well. Apparently he had memories of being with Luna at a young age, but at the age of . . . four or whenever he ended up biting the dust, he died and was reborn as a kid with no memories before he was five. Cyan also said that because of the age limit thing, Green's whole life had been erased, so he didn't know anything other than pokemon. Cyan told Red how they'd done a few blood tests on Luna, who nearly freaked out when the needles came near her, and Green, who actually did and almost permanently froze the doctors they had.

After the blood tests, it was revealed that Luna and Green were actually brother and sister. Dialga, who had been visiting on behalf of his Trainer at the time, said that time worked differently on Earth and Pokeariea, and so instead of remaining the same age, Luna grew older than Green, who stayed younger than her. The thing that actually shocked Red the most was that they were actually twins, which actually did make sense.

Luna was the same height as Green, they both had the same thin build, they both had the same shade and length of hair, and they even looked similar. But their eyes were where the similarities stopped, Luna's being brown and Green's forest green. Something to do with genetics and parentage, but Red couldn't care less about that.

Anyway, it was discovered that Green and Luna were twins. Apparently Green's real date of birth had been taken away, instead moving to the day he died, November the 22nd. His real birthday was Luna's, which made sense. But what Red didn't get, and he voiced this, was how come Luna's age altered instead of staying the same.

"Cyprian once said that the time stream, and the Afterlife, doesn't know how to handle twins or triplets, or any siblings born on the same day who are in the same situation as Green and Luna." Cyan explained. Red made a note to ask who the hell Cyprian was, and Cyan carried on. "Since the Afterlife couldn't handle twins being different ages, three years apart in this case, the elder's age was changed to be the same as the younger. In this case, Luna was fourteen, but because Green was eleven, and was obviously born after her, making him younger anyway, her age was altered to fit his own."

"Huh." Red hummed. "That . . . kinda makes sense."

"Yeah, not many understand it." Cyan shrugged. "It happened to Kita and Kitty as well. Kita's the older of the two, and Kitty's the younger. Kitty died first and she was ten when Kita finally came here, and Kita was about thirteen when she died. So Kita's age got altered. It's the same here."

"And now it makes a bit more sense."

Cyan laughed and went on to explain about the whole thing about Luna and Green's powers.

Both were rare beings called Time Turners, beings with had experienced the Afterlife and also seen the time stream. Thus, they both got some of Dialga's power, though he wasn't any weaker than before. Time Turners controlled a bit of time, but only around their selves, so Dialga wasn't even affected, Cyan had reassured Red. The main thing that Time Turners could do was stop or slow down time within a five mile radius, or a smaller range if they wanted. Green and Luna, being twins, had gained other abilities as well.

Green could make himself teleport, and not even Dialga knew how he got that ability. But it did suit him, and then Luna ended up with the ability to speed herself up. Dialga also had no idea how she got that ability either, but since it was the first time twins got the same power at the same time, as Kita didn't have the Seer ability and Kitty did, everyone assumed it was normal that they got other abilities to go with the original ones.

Then Cyan went on to The Other Side. It was run by a Duotone dragon, Cyan showed him a picture of him, and he looked incredibly scary and kind. Well, the one side looked scary and the other kind. Anyway, it was made for lost pokemon, or people, who would come to the Pokeariea world after going through the Afterlife, because only a dragon would be able to remember everything. Anything else had their memories of the last few weeks of their old life erased, or if they were under five, every single memory they had.

They went around the world, using Seers, who could see which beings had gone through the Afterlife, to find new members and help them as best as they could. Beta the Gardevoir was one of the few pokemon who could unlock the memories of someone who had gone through Afterlife when they'd been under five. Occasionally they'd find a Time Turner, though it was rare and there were currently only five known ones, three being Luna, Green and Domo the Gym trainer. The HQ for The Other Side was located in Earth's Distortion World, in a place that resembled the Xavier mansion from something called X-men, which Red actually had to admit sounded cool.

"I don't know what to say." Red told Cyan, after he'd finished explaining about the council and how he, Kita and Kitty were a part of it as representatives for the new region of Kalos. "This is all . . . really big. Cosmic, actually. Scientists would eat this up!"

"That's why we can't reveal ourselves." Cyan nodded. "The scientists who were born on Pokeariea are way to curious, and they'd probably take one of us to experiment on."

"Oh, right . . ." Red said, a bit ashamed of himself. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise." Cyan shrugged. "You're the first ever person who hasn't gone through the Afterlife to know about us, so be happy Luna said we could trust you enough that you wouldn't grass on us. I trust you if Luna trusts you."

"Do you like her or something?" Red asked, frowning.

"As a friend." Cyan told him plainly. "She's way too young for me anyway, I like older girls."

"Heh."

"What about you, then?" Cyan asked coyly. "Any special girl or guy?"

"Um, not looking for anyone yet." Red nearly stammered.

"Pity. Did you know, Green's gay?" Cyan smiled, as if it was common knowledge and they were discussing the weather. Red choked on nothing. "He's looking for someone, but Luna and he won't tell who it might be."

"O-oh, I didn't know."

Green had been flustered nearly every time Red touched him.

"Damn, I was hoping to shove him and his crush together and scream 'kiss' at them, you know?"

Green was an asshole sometimes to him, but Red had still seen the faint lines of a blush on his cheeks.

"Y-yeah . . ."

Green was in love with Red.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: . . . Holy crap, this was a lot bigger than I expected.

Red: Oh god that ending . . . I'll never live it down!

Renny: About that. I needed to find some way to make Red realise Green was in love with him. I was sort of thinking about having Green scream it when he was in the scene, on sugar high, but then I thought that having Red realise it was even more awkward, funny, and plus Red needed to know about The Other Side and shit anyway.

Green: . . .

Red: I think you've broke him.

Renny: He's basically in love with you anyway, so yeah. Read, review and comment!


	8. Chapter 8- New Characters

Renny: Welcome to chapter 8! Also, for Kenrai, who's probably wondering when the hell his/her characters are gonna end up in the story, they're coming in either this chapter (if I don't bog it down with huge-ass emotion crap) or the next (if I do bog it down).

Green: . . . You mean Steven and Ross? I don't like either of them.

Renny: 'Course not. But this is you in this room, the you in the story has different opinions. And also can't read numbers.

Green: I don't really like you for that, either.

Renny: You don't like me for a lot of stuff. Kenrai, I'm gonna be trying to do what I think their personalities are from the end of the first story, which was . . . uh . . . _Road of A Champion_, so they might be OOC a bit. Anyway, disclaimer before the two characters end up here and you get a sneak peak of their personalities in my universes. Yes, universes.

Green: . . . Renny doesn't own pokemon . . .

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Luna and Green's room-**

"So, Cyan tells me you figured it all out, then."

" . . . Yeah."

"He's kinda been crushing on you since you first met, actually. I didn't find out until Lavender, before we got attacked by ninja-ass Koga."

"Still earlier than me."

"If he had it his way, he would have not told you anything. Or me for that matter."

"So how come he told you?"

"He didn't. I figured it out for myself when Fuji made asshole remarks about how gay people are unnatural or some shit, and Green started acting weird. I tend to hate people like Fuji."

"I don't. I think people should love whoever they want to."

"Nice style to live by. Assholes sometimes don't think past their own face."

"Lemme guess, you wanna freeze them and make them watch a gay couple snog just to piss them off?"

"Well, my own idea was a lot more violent and satisfying, but if that would work as well . . ."

"Don't. Blow. People. Up. Luna."

"Sure, ok." The girl shrugged. She sat down next to Red, and glanced at Green's still sleeping body. "Point still stands anyway. He likes you, well more like loves you, and you know but you're not doing anything."

" . . . I want to." Red sighed eventually. "I wanna tell him I love him back, but I'm not sure if I do."

"Are you gay or bi?"

" . . . Not sure. I might be straight." Red told her.

"That would break his heart." Luna hummed softly.

"Yeah, and that's why I can't act on this." Red snapped. "If I say I love him back, he'll be happy. But I won't be, and if I figure out that I don't love him back, then he'll be heartbroken. If I say I don't love him, he'll be heartbroken as well. And if I say nothing-"

"He'll carry on like before." Luna said. "He was coping just fine with everyone but you knowing about his crush."

"You keep going between love and crush. Make up your mind."

"In my mind, there's no difference between love and crush. Just be glad he hasn't started loving a second person."

"Why?" Red frowned. "Then he'd have two people to love, right?"

" . . . If he did really love you, he wouldn't fall in love with a second person." Luna murmured, leaning back gently. "If he did love a second person, then he'd most likely choose the second one. I've already explained this to him as well, so you're getting my words second-hand."

"Like everything else." Red muttered.

"Brother or sister?"

" . . . Two older brothers." Red replied, fiddling with his hands. "Oldest one doesn't like me, the other one . . . kind of tolerates me."

"Parents?"

"Well . . . they love me, I know they do, but it's kinda sad to say that I don't think they love me as much as they do Cedric and John."

"Hm." Luna closed her eyes. "I've heard of stories like this one. Real life and fiction as well. It always ends up with the unloved one being evil and killing everything in sight."

"I won't." Red muttered faintly. "I don't wanna get revenge or anything, I just want Mom and Dad to stop paying Cedric and John so much attention."

" . . . How the fuck did we get from discussing Green's love for you to your own feelings about neglect?" Luna wondered, chuckling silently as she opened her eyes. "But all that bullshit aside, they probably do love you. It's just they have two other kids who demand more attention because they're older. Loads of older siblings hate having their parent's attention taken away by the younger sibling."

"And you know this because you've done it?"

"I was technically the youngest person in my whole family." Luna explained. "My older brother was an asshole to me every day. I hated that he got the attention more than me and I wanted him dead."

"And . . . did he die?"

"No. If he did, I wouldn't want him here though. He'd probably go crazy."

"Why?" Red asked her carefully.

"He used to like pokemon, but never loved it as much as me. Then he got into other shit, like killing games and stuff, and he started saying pokemon was for babies."

"Pokemon isn't-"

"Keep it in mind that I come from a world where pokemon is a fictional game, story and comic book-slash-manga." Luna interrupted. "My brother got 'too old' for it and went onto different stuff that he shouldn't have been playing at sixteen, and I carried on playing the games and reading stuff. Look, the point is that he wouldn't last a day here because he hates the game and he'd probably think he was in some weird institute for crazy-bollox-asswipes."

"You should probably tone down that swearing." Red advised her.

"Pfff, hell no. I was swearing like hell before I came here and I'm sure as hell gonna carry on forever."

" . . . What's hell?"

"Earth's word for the Distortion World. It's too long to say so most of The Other Side agents just say hell." Luna explained.

Red blinked. "Agents?"

"Well, we're not some organisation like Team Rocket." Luna said dryly. "So, agents. It makes us kinda like the SHIELD from _Avengers Assemble_."

" . . . And that is?"

"I swear, if I ever get to find movies and stuff from Earth, I will educate you and Green in the ways of movies and shit." Luna sighed. "Anyway, we're all agents or agents-in-training."

"What about you and Green?"

"Special unit agents-in-training." Luna said. "We're sort of on the council but we're not, seeing as the fact that any and all Time Turners are on the council anyway. We're kinda representing Earth. To some degree."

"Even though Green has no memories of it."

"He does, he just has two sets of memories from when he was five. And I've got my memories of him back as well." Luna told him.

"You forgot him? Your own twin?"

"Well, apparently a five year old has more control over their mind than anyone else would. I kinda blocked my own memories of him. And my family's as well."

"Damn, Luna."

"I know, it's horrible, but I remember him now and I remember that I love him and would do anything for him." Luna said quickly.

" . . . Um."

"Not like that, you asshole. That would be fucking_ incest_."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, we've gotten that out of the way." Luna muttered. "What I was basically saying, or what I wanted to say, is that if you hate them forever you'll die and then you won't see them again."

"You miss your brother?" Red asked carefully.

" . . . Fuck no. I love this place." Luna shrugged, smirking. "Look, you still have your parents. I lost mine the moment I died, so technically I'm an orphan. Green lost his when he was five, or at least he lost them when he died as well. So be happy you still have yours, ok?"

**oooo**

**-Four/five hours later-**

Green eventually woke up, and the group (Red, Luna, Green, Cyan, Kitty and Kita) were now seated at a table in the pokemon centre, discussing their plans and also, as it happened, Green's newest pokemon kept on contributing in the weirdest way possible.

"We can't really interrupt with something that doesn't concern us." Kita insisted. "It's the Kanto division anyway, let them handle it!"

"We happen to be from Kanto, thank you." Green called, holding onto baby Lassie the Latias. Red was slightly shocked that Green's egg had hatched before his, but he guessed it was cute to see Green play with something like it was his own child, which Lassie technically was. Adopted anyway.

"I'm not." Luna called, waving a hand lazily. Cyber sat on her lap, purring even though he wasn't a cat pokemon. Honestly, Luna and Green had the weirdest possible pokemon Red had ever come across.

"We know, but the point still stands." Green muttered back.

"And my point does as well." Kita sighed, not even bothering to tell them to shut up like she'd been doing for the past ten minutes. "Hazel, Myrac and Jane can get over here and help us out instead of doing public relations in Unova again."

"You know that Unova is nearly gonna go to war with kanto, right?" Kitty asked dryly from her twin's side. It was also weird to think that there were now two sets of twins in the same place.

"I know, but it won't exactly tear apart The Other Side." Kita replied grumpily. Cyan had said that she normally wasn't like this, just a bit less bad tempered, but seeing as the whole thing with Luna and Green and also Team Rocket, also personal stuff, was bogging her down . . . Well, Red was a bit surprised she hadn't started screaming at them yet.

"It may not, but we can't have two regions going to war over bloody rights of all things." Cyan sighed noisily. Luckily they were the only ones in the front room of the pokemon centre, so they could be as loud as they wanted to be.

"What do you mean?" Red asked, confused. "Why would anyone go to war over that?"

"Unova seems to have this dumb idea that they're not getting as many rights as the other regions." Cyan explained tiredly. "Kanto thinks they should shut up and just be a man about it, or whatever the equivalent of a whole region growing up is, and that also they do have enough rights. Unova disagreed and someone did something stupid. So, war."

"Babies." Luna muttered not-so-quietly.

"Hush you." Kita said absently.

"But anyway, we kinda don't have the Kanto leaders right now." Cyan went on. "So seeing as me, Kita and Kitty are new to the council, and Green and Luna by extension, the five of us have been sent to try and sort out Team Rocket before some moron in Unova decides to nuke us all."

"They don't have nukes here." Green told him. "But they do have pokemon with Sheer Cold and stuff. Not sure how it works."

"God, we're all going to die because of pokemon nukes." Cyan groaned.

_Nukey go boom-boom! _Lassie decided to giggle. No one paid her any attention other than Green, who tried to get her to keep quiet while 'Mommy does his work'.

And Red was told by his own Mother that children shouldn't work. Right. Explain what this lot was doing then, Red thought bitterly. They all seemed to have a better grasp on reality then he did, and not one of them had been born on this planet. Even Green didn't count.

"So basically we're alone on this." Kitty rolled her eyes. "Typical. What about the Johto lot? Can't they help?"

"Not at all." Kita replied, almost sad. "Tom kept saying he was 'way too busy for shit like this', Jerry was on about visiting his Aunt in Sinnoh for whatever reason, and Trill can't even stand to be in this region. So we're on our own."

"But we have the Gym leaders!" Red quickly protested. It seemed weak even to him.

"What good are they?" Kita scoffed. "Most of The Other Side could beat their shit any day."

"We can't." Green said.

"You're in training." Kita reminded him. "Once you're full special agents the two of you would probably be able to kick even a legendry's ass. Just don't, seeing as most of them have Bonded Partners."

"Yeah, whatever." Luna sighed, looking like she had just considered doing so anyway.

Red was worried about Luna's sanity sometimes.

"Anyway, the . . . six . . . of us are basically the only ones who are here to stop Team Rocket with any hopes of actually winning." Kita carried on like she hadn't even spoken. "Gym leaders don't count seeing as they know nothing of The Other Side and other Trainers sure as hell aren't going to get into this either."

"What if they do, though?" Red challenged.

"Then they'll meet a grim death." Kita shrugged.

Ok, Red knew that she'd already died once before, but that didn't mean she had to pretend that dying was nothing. To Red it was a bit horrifying.

"Or I could teleport them out." Green quickly broke in, patting Lassie to keep her silent again. "It could be easier that way, you know."

"You can only teleport to places you've been before." Luna said, shutting down the idea as fast as anything could be shut down. "And besides, you can't take more than one person with you at a time unless you wanna go into another pseudo-coma again."

"What!?" Red cried, sitting bolt upright. Green looked more than embarrassed.

"He wanted to try moving several people with his teleportation." Cyan explained, casting a quick glance at Luna and glaring at her. "He couldn't handle it as well as he did one person or just himself, and he sort of collapsed and wouldn't wake up for hours. Domo was pissed about that. Said something about losing training time."

"Heh, everything's to do with time with us." Luna smirked.

"Just because you can control how fast someone farts doesn't mean you're fucking Dialga now."

"I didn't know pokemon had sex with people."

"_Dude!"_

Luna just cackled.

Red worried about her sanity even more.

And then the door burst open and a boy who looked like Red but was a bit older, with brown hair and slightly different clothes, dashed in and then collapsed to his knees, panting. He was covered in mud from nearly head to toe, and he looked a bit scared.

Kitty stood up and rushed over to him, and helped him stand. The boy swallowed and tried to talk, but he ended up coughing and started spluttering out mud from his mouth. Ew.

"Dude, he's ate mud!" Luna cried, recoiling. Cyber, still on her lap, growled at the newcomer.

"Shh." Kita snapped. She stood up and walked over to the boy, who was still panting like heck. "Hey, kid, look at me."

The boy did so, and Red was a bit surprised to see that he looked almost exactly like Red did as well. In fact the only differences were the hair and the clothes.

"What's the matter?" Kita asked. "You run in here, covered in mud. So what's wrong?"

"M-my friend." The boy chocked, coughing again. "He's . . . uh . . . stuck in a rock. Or under it. Uh . . ."

"Tyler could lift it for you." Green offered. Luna hit him and hissed something about not selling her pokemon for anyone.

"I-I don't think he's hurt though." The boy carried on, swallowing and standing up properly. "He's just . . . kinda stunned. I-I wanted to find help and I saw this pokemon centre."

"Good thing we're here then." Cyan told him. "Luna, Green, Red. You three go help him out. We'll stay here."

"Why us?" Luna sighed. Green and Red stood up and waited for her.

"Seeing as you're only in training, this might be a good opportunity to help people and learn." Cyan said. "Just do it, Luna."

"Bah, fine."

Kita and Kitty sat back down, and Red saw Kitty start talking almost frantically to the two. He decided to forget it for now, seeing as he had this kid's friend to save.

The boy ran out of the pokemon centre again, and Red, Green and Luna had to dash to keep up with him. No need to say he was probably older, but he was also about the same size as Red and no bigger or smaller. So it made Red wonder whether or not he was eleven. The boy kept on running until they finally made their way to the more unstable and rocky places of the outside of Rock Tunnel, and he stopped in front of a large boulder with a small hole under it.

"Ross?" The boy called softly. "Are you still in here? I got some help."

There was a faint squeak, and Red probably wasn't the only one who wondered what his friend was. Since Red had found out about The Other Side, he wanted to keep his mind open that there were more than just humans and pokemon out there. This could be a creature that wasn't either.

"Can he move?" Green asked, crouching down near the hole.

"I dunno." The boy sighed. "I don't wanna go in there in case he gets scared and tries to attack me or something. He . . . he's kinda like that when he's scared, or hurt. He pushes people away."

"Is he human?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, why would you ask? He's not a pokemon." The boy frowned.

Well, that ruled out the possibility of having another creature besides a pokemon here. Damn.

"Just wondering." Luna, who had clearly seen different things to pokemon, shrugged. She looked down at Green, who was now trying to reach into the hole. Probably to try and help the other person out of the hole.

"Be careful." The boy warned. "Like I said, when he's scared he pushes people away. Sometimes violently."

"Damn these kids with their little weird habits." Luna muttered. Cyber, who had been near silent until now, whined and nuzzled her leg. Luna reached down and patted him.

"Lassie, stop it." Green suddenly murmured. Red glanced over to see the baby Latias trying to climb into the hole, and Green pulled her back gently. "Whoever's in there is hurt, we don't wanna make them even more panicked."

"Say, what's your name?" Red asked the boy, turning away again. Luna glanced over as well, clearly interested.

"Uh, Steven Murray." The boy said. "I'm actually surprised you don't know me really."

"Never heard of you." Luna told him bluntly. The boy, Steven, looked shocked.

"What? Oh wait, this must be another region then!" He laughed. "Maybe Unova or Sinnoh?"

"This is Kanto, buddy." Luna shrugged.

" . . . But . . . I'm the Champion of Kanto!" Steven cried.

Red stared at him, and Luna just blinked. Green jumped and looked up at him in shock, and then shook his head and went back to trying to coax the other person out of the hole.

"Nice story." Luna said. "But I don't think this region even has a Champion yet."

"No, it doesn't." Red shook his head. "The last one's dead, so we don't even have one."

"Dude, morbid much?"

"B-but it's true!" Steven cried.

"Maybe he's gone through the Afterlife." Luna hummed. She shrugged and went to crouch next to Green and then frowned. She murmured something to him and then Green recoiled in shock.

"Oh my Mew, Luna, you can't just ask if he's dead!" Green snapped.

"He's alive!" Steven exclaimed. "And I'm Champion of Kanto, so stop trying to tell me otherwise!"

"You know this probably isn't even your own world." Red told him. "You've probably died or something, and then you've come here from-"

"I'm not dead!"

"This kid seems to be." Luna suddenly called. Red and Steven stopped talking and looked over at her. "He's kinda . . . bloody. Really bloody. What the hell did you two do here, anyway?"

"I-I found him like this." Steven stammered, walking forward and crouching to see into the hole. Red did the same a saw a small shape at the bottom on the hole, but he couldn't see much. "I knew he was hurt but I didn't know how much."

"Clearly he needs help." Green muttered. "I think his head's sort of split open, from some . . . gash or something. It's bled out and there are other wounds as well."

"Does he need a hospital?" Steven asked shakily.

"The hell do you think?" Luna snapped.

Green stopped them from fighting and stood, holding out his hand to Luna. The girl sighed and rolled her eyes before standing as well, and then she handed Green her Rhydon's pokeball.

"What's your friend's name then?" Luna asked as Green sent out Tyler.

"Ross Oak." Steven replied. "Surely you've heard of him?"

"The only Oak we have is him." Red said, nodding to Green. The small boy glanced over but went back to Tyler, who nodded at something he said and then started to move the rock slowly and gently.

"Oh." Steven blinked. "Maybe- . . . Maybe I am in another world."

"It's completely possible." Luna nodded. She obviously knew better than anyone.

"Ok, we got him!" Green called out. "He definitely needs a hospital. But I've never been to one, so . . ."

"Take him to the pokemon centre." Red told him, turning around. Green was crouching in the small crater thing that the rock had left behind, with a boy who looked like him but with shorter hair and a brown jacket lying next to him, definitely covered in blood from different wounds.

"They have that new human healing place right?" Luna blinked. "The places are like friggin' hospitals for pokemon and people now. Why do you even have normal ones?"

"The human healing part of it would be for smaller wounds." Green told her. "But we don't really have much choice in this, so I'll take him there anyway."

"You won't be able to carry him." Steven frowned. "You're scrawny and well . . . he's taller then you are."

"Who said anything about carrying?"

Red was still slightly overwhelmed with Green and Luna's new powers, but Steven reacted even worse than he did a few hours ago when Green put his hand on the injured boy's arm and teleported away with a burst of air.

"H-how did he do that?" Steven stammered, his voice higher pitched.

"Time Turner twin." Luna shrugged. "We can walk back and I'll explain to the best of whatever ability I have. Red can help."

"I only found out a few hours ago."

"And that's why you can help me. The memory should be fresh in your mind."

Red understood that. He watched Luna return Tyler with a quiet 'thank you' and then they both turned to Steven, who was still looking a bit shocked and afraid.

"Lemme start on how I got here." Luna began, as they started walking.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: There we go! Kenrai, hope you like this one!

Green: I don't like them.

Ross: We don't like you.

Green: . . . Get out!

Renny: Hush you two. Red and Steven can get along just fine.

Green: And with good reason.

Renny: Whatever. This is like 4000 words so I'll try and end it here. Read, review and comment!


	9. Chapter 9- Attacker

Renny: Chapter . . . 9 right?

Green: Probably. Whose POV is it this time?

Renny: Steven's. Also, for Ross's personality, it'll be sort of a mix of how he was throughout the entire fanfic and also at the end of it, so basically: quiet, a bit grumpy, 'timid' (if that's what it even is) and more likely to shrink away from people. Not Steven though. I tried.

Green: I'm pretty damn sure that's not his personality at all.

Renny: It's the way I see him. And Steven at the end of the fanfic was actually pretty much like that, humbled and still a bit arrogant. Actually he's like manga Green without the bad attitude.

Green: So he's me then.

Renny: You without the snark, sort of. He's also a capable Trainer, so get ready for a bit of Red jealously even though he said he didn't know how he feels about Green. Or maybe the other way around. I dunno.

Red: Can we get on with this? I wanna see what Steven thinks of us all!

Renny: Alright, alright. Disclaimer, someone?

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon!

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

To say that Steven was shocked was an understatement. His whole business with a bunch of people insisting he and Ross were dead was bad enough, but when that kid who looked like Ross only smaller and scrawnier teleported away, he just didn't know how to react without panicking.

And then the girl, apparently called Luna, explained everything. Now he knew about The Other Side, and about this Afterlife thing. Then she went on to explain about Time Turners, and why she'd said 'Time Turner twins' to him. It sort of made sense, but with Red giving his input as well, it was sort of warped since both had things explained in a different way. But he'd managed it.

Of course he would. Steven Murray, Champion of Kanto, wasn't an idiot. He was, however, not on his home world, and he was slightly terrified. Mainly because he'd just appeared here, and that Ross was terribly injured to the point where he wasn't even coherent.

The Green kid, Luna's twin brother, teleported back to them a few minutes after they'd started off to the pokemon centre. He said that the Nurse was taking care of Ross and not to worry, and then teleported off again.

"How come he didn't take us with him?" Steven asked, frowning. The scrawny kid could have done that and saved them the trouble of walking.

"He can't teleport more than two people- himself and another person- at once." Luna explained. "He tried to do more, but he ended up in a coma thing for a few hours."

"Oh. Ok then."

Well, it made sense. But still, wouldn't it have been better if Green had tried to train himself to get used it so he wouldn't fall asleep after teleporting several people? It would certainly help in a bad situation. Luna rolled her eyes at him and then carried on talking, about how she and Green went through training with this guy called Domo, who also happened to be an amazing Time Turner.

Steven also found out that this Kanto was a lot more similar to his one then he'd thought. The Routes looked sort of the same and the pokemon centre's had no difference, if you didn't count the sudden Human Resources part of it. This entire thing was weird, and it was even weirder when Steven found out that The Other Side was led by a massive, two headed dragon. Well, not that massive, Luna had said. It, he, whatever, was about the size of two fully grown men standing on top of each other.

He was told not to dwell on it by Red. And Steven was still a bit creeped out that he looked so much like him, but wasn't him. It also helped to think of Red as some sort of younger brother he never had, although they were the same height. Either Red was tall or Steven was short, which he was definitely not.

Once they'd finally arrived at the pokemon centre, they walked in to find the other three people- two girls called Kita and Kitty, and a boy called Cyan- talking to Green. They stopped speaking when he walked in, and then stared at him as though they wanted to say something but weren't sure what to say.

"What is it?" Red asked as he walked up.

"Lemme guess, he's dead but he isn't." Luna drawled, sauntering up like she owned the damn place. If she was an enemy, or just a normal human, Steven would have beaten her down in seconds. However, her Time Turner abilities sort of stopped him from doing that, because she could easily freeze him and kick his ass and then un-freeze him and leave him on the dirty ground, groaning from pain he didn't have a second ago.

"Something like that." One of the white haired girls said. Steven didn't know how to tell the difference between Kita and Kitty, but he was told that Kita was more irritable and serious then Kitty, who was more silly and prone to being weird.

"The hell do you mean." Luna said flatly.

"Well . . ." The second white haired girl frowned. "He's . . . got a different aura to how beings on this world have, but it's also different to ours as well. So . . . he's sort of dead, but he isn't. His friend's kinda like that as well."

"So wait, I'm dead?" Steven blinked. "But . . . I'm also not dead. How does that work?"

"It works if someone forced you here without killing you." The boy, Cyan, spoke up. "So I'd say that whatever got you here, brought your friend here as well, but he put up a fight. A big one."

"He didn't use his pokemon?" Steven frowned.

"He doesn't have any, as far as we know." Cyan replied. Steven stared at him.

"He . . . should have a pokemon, really!" Steven cried, looking around the group. "At least one! He has a full team as well!"

"When was the last time you saw him before this?" One of the white haired girls, which Steven guessed was Kita, asked.

"The pokemon League." Steven told her. "He . . . wasn't exactly in the best mood."

"Was he pissed off?" Luna asked.

"N-no, sad, or something." Steven sighed. "Uh . . . He wanted to be Champion and so did I, but I beat him in the tournament and he kinda . . . cried."

"He sounds like a wuss." Green muttered. Steven rounded on him, growling.

"I'd love to see how you battle!" He snapped. "I'll bet you can't even win without using those weird powers of yours, can you?"

"I haven't really had a Trainer battle in a while." Green said shamelessly. It was like he couldn't care less. "Just Training in the Distortion World, that's all."

"The-the Distortion World!?" Steven cried. "H-how did you even survive there, let alone train?"

"Giratina's nice." Luna spoke up, shrugging. "And besides, if it's an opposite of one place it should have air, right?"

"Not really."

"Oh. I guess we're lucky then."

This was even worse then he'd originally thought. So, The Other Side people (Agents) were training in the _Distortion World_ of all places, and now he was probably going to have to join them for the rest of his life because he couldn't get back to his own world. And Ross to, whenever he recovered from what happened.

Speaking off which, maybe Ross could shed some light on the situation? He surely had to remember what happened to him, right? But maybe he couldn't. Just before the scrawny kid had teleported him away, Steven had seen the gash on his head. It looked bad. He probably couldn't remember at all, and they'd be lucky if he didn't lose all his memories.

"So, what do I do then?" Steven asked the group. "You've all said I'm probably dead. You've said someone might have forced me and Ross here, and he's hurt because of it. So, what then?"

" . . . Dunno." Kita murmured. "You could probably join us, but since you two got forced here, it might be just a case of finding who did it and then making them take you and Ross back. But if we can't, then I don't know what to do with you two."

"In a nutshell- we have no idea what to do." Luna summed it all up nicely.

Steven rolled his eyes. Of course they wouldn't. Normally he could have relied on Bill to do something in situations like this, but seeing as he hasn't seen the man yet, that probably meant he wasn't here, along with Misty as well. Steven felt a pang in his chest at the thought. They weren't here, and he was alone with people who he didn't know, and Ross, who was or was not a friend. Not exactly.

He looked away from the group and over to where a door saying 'Human Resources' was. Steven walked over and opened the door, finding something that looked like a normal hospital inside of it. He went down the corridor and all the way down to the bottom, where he found a room. Looking through the window, he saw Ross on the bed, bandaged up and asleep.

"He'll be fine."

Steven jumped and looked beside himself. Green stood, watching Ross as well, but he was calmer then Steven seemed to be. Maybe he was used to this?

Steven didn't want to pry, but he also wanted to know how Green knew Ross would be fine. The fact that he was even alive right now was by pure miracle, and it was probably because Green could do that teleporting thing. Steven was lucky to meet him.

"You ever experienced this?" Steven asked him, because his own curiosity was just way too much to bear.

"Sort of. I kinda died when I was five, so I couldn't remember my Earth parents before I found The Other Side." Green said. "But my Pokeariea parents died at that time as well, and I have memories of my life here and my life on Earth. I don't really remember much from when my Pokeariea parents died, but I know I was in a place like this, and then the doctor came out and . . . well, you know the rest."

"You've been on both ends then?" Steven blinked. Maybe this kid was tougher then he looked, then?

"Yeah. I guess, anyway. When I died Luna said that she and her parents were doing the same thing I was with my Pokeariea parents, probably at the same time. And then she blocked the memories of me because it hurt." Green mumbled. "And . . . well, I wasn't exactly in a hospital for this one, but I was poisoned once as well. And sort of broken."

"H-how did you even survive?" Steven gaped. No human could live through poisoning, they would die within seconds of it.

"I dunno if it's different for you, but on Pokeariea poison shuts down the victim's lungs, and forces the victim to focus on trying to breath. It also numbs the body so then nothing can be felt except the whole 'can't breathe' thing, which is actually really horrible."

Steven stared at him. No doubt about it, this kid was a lot tougher than even he, the Champion, was. And Steven could also see dark shadows under his eyes, like he had never slept a day in his life. He wasn't going to ask about that, it was probably more than what Green would have wanted to say all of that to him. Steven wasn't going to ask more of him.

"He'll be fine though." Green repeated. "I think he's probably been through worse."

"He has, but it wasn't actually physical pain." Steven told him.

"Well, what then?"

" . . . Emotional I think." Steven said. "It's . . . well, he kinda tried to catch Mew when he was younger. And then a boulder nearly crushed us, but Mew stopped it. The boulder went into Pallet town and destroyed his house, along with his parents and sister. I . . . still have my parents. I think he kinda went angry because of that."

"He hated the world because no one saw what they had." Green said. The words were more true than what Steven would have liked to admit. "He hated it for taking things for granted. Most people tend to see things that way when they lose something that everyone has."

"Mm." Steven mumbled quietly. "I guess I didn't see it that way either. I thought he just pushed me away because he was scared."

"Scared? Scared of what, exactly?"

" . . . I don't know." Steven realised. "I just assumed he was scared, but I don't even know or remember where the assumption came from. I just . . ."

"It sounded like the best reason at the time, and you stuck with it." Green finished for him. "Until now, anyway."

"Until now." Steven agreed.

**oooo**

**-A few hours later, back in the front room-**

After a while, Ross did wake up. He was confused at where he was and sort of half panicked, half froze up. Steven had to be called in to get him to calm down seeing as Steven was the only person he knew right now, and would probably cling to him in fear of the strangers.

He did.

Ross sat beside Steven on the sofa, huddled up and still looking slightly terrified. Luna had taken a seat on the floor with Red, who was holding a weird looking blue egg for some reason, and Green, who was holding the baby pink thing that Green said was called Lassie, and the other three, Kitty (he finally got to know the difference- Kitty had different coloured shorts to Kita), Kita and Cyan brought up chairs to sit near the group.

Once they'd all introduced themselves to Ross, he seemed to calm down, but not by much. It was only when Steven patted him on the arm did he actually relax, but the boy still didn't go near any of the others, and they didn't go near him in case they scared him. When he'd woken up he also passed out again from the pain, so moving wasn't much of an option for him. He could walk, yes, but anything sudden was sort of . . . banned by the Nurse.

Who was hovering around the front desk nervously, even glancing over at them from time to time just to check on Ross's condition.

"Ross?" Kita asked softly. Ross jumped a bit and looked up at her, shivering slightly. "Can you tell us what happened to you? Anything at all?"

"I-I-I . . . M-" Ross swallowed and broke off before he even started speaking again.

"We're not going to hurt you." Cyan told him. "I swear on my own life. We just need to know what happened to you so we can figure out how to get you and your friend back home, ok?"

"C-can't- . . ." Ross broke off again, and shrank into himself, staring at the ground. Steven rubbed his back as gently as he could, without touching the cuts scattered around on there.

"It's alright if you don't remember or want to talk about it." Kita assured him. "We won't be angry."

"N-no." Ross whispered. "I- . . . I k-k-know."

"Can you tell us?" Red asked him.

" . . . M-mmm . . ." Ross whimpered, shaking again. Red backed up a little, being careful about the egg in his hands. Steven gently shushed his friend, and waited for him to calm down again to speak.

"Hey, don't be scared." Steven told him. "Nothing will hurt you here, ok? Just calm down- that's it, calm down . . ."

" . . . He's trying to tell us what attacked him." Green said, studying Ross like he was some sort of rare pokemon. Steven stared at him, waiting for an explanation. "Think about it. He just tried to say something, didn't he?"

"All I heard was a whimper." Kitty blinked, lounging in her chair. Her position was sort of less like an interrogator like Cyan's or Kita's, and maybe that was why Ross was more at ease? Because it didn't feel like an interrogation? Steven certainly would have felt that way if their positions were reversed.

"No, he was trying to say something." Green insisted. He looked at Ross again. "Ross, can you try and tell us? We need to know, please."

"M-Me- . . ." Ross broke off again and tears gathered in his eyes. Steven quickly calmed him again and wiped away the tears with a tissue that Cyan had.

But still, what was he trying to say? It sounded like 'Mi-uh', but Steven wasn't so sure. Was it something from another world?

_Happy happy! _The pink baby pokemon cried. Ross flinched and stared at it, her, with wide eyes, looking like he'd seen it before.

"I-it- . . ." He stammered. "It's . . ."

"What is it?" Steven asked. "Does it look like what attacked you?"

"Ma-maybe." Ross said. "C-colour . . ."

So, the pink thing was the same colour as whatever attacked him, but it wasn't the same creature. That was helpful, they could narrow it down now.

"Ok, I'll look up pink and white pokemon on this thing." Luna announced, bringing out her pokedex and tapping through it.

The group waited while she worked silently, looking determined. Steven already knew that she normally wasn't like this, but right now he didn't care. A few minutes later, she finished and showed them all a projection of all the pokemon she had seen or caught that were pink, white or both colours. While normally Steven would have been impressed by the technology she held in her hands, he cared more about Ross's slight trauma. Or full trauma, depending on how terrified he was in a while.

"These are all of the pink and white pokemon I've seen so far." Luna explained to Ross, who looked a lot more fascinated about the tech then the images. "Which one was it? Or which one did it look like?"

Ross scanned the pictures, looking confused. He pointed to a picture of a Meowth, and then at a picture of a Jigglypuff.

"Wait, it was two pokemon?" Red frowned. "But . . ."

"N-n-n-no, c-colour . . ." Ross squeaked, pointing at the Jigglypuff. He pointed at the Meowth after, and Steven was even more confused.

"Was it the same colour as the Jigglypuff?" Kita asked. Ross nodded and pointed at the Meowth again. "But it also looked like a Meowth? So, a pink Meowth. Is that even possible?"

"No!" Ross cried, shaking his head. He winced and shrank away when everyone turned to him again. "N-no, no . . . looks . . . like a-a . . ."

"It's pink but looks like a Meowth." Kita said for him. Ross nodded.

"Then a pink cat." Luna spoke up. "You got attacked by a pink cat."

" . . . That rings a bell." Green mumbled, getting out his own pokedex. He didn't do the projector thing with it and just tapped stuff.

Not for Steven.

"What do you mean?" Kitty frowned. "As far as I know, there's only one pink cat in the entire pokemon world- Oh."

"'Oh' what?" Steven asked.

"He means . . . her."

"What about it? Who's 'her'?" Steven demanded forcefully. He stopped when Ross flinched, and was about to ask again, but Ross interrupted him.

"M-Me-Mew." Ross whispered.

_Ah, I've been figured out then._

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Was this a good cliffy and chapter? I hope it was.

Green: WHAT EVEN.

Renny: Hahaha. Read, review and comment!


End file.
